The Boy with the Pink Hair
by TheBeastHunter
Summary: When an old friend is introduced back into the life of Natsu, How will his life change? Will he finally find out what happened on the 7th day on the 7th month in the year 777? What has this go to do with a certain Celestial Wizard? Was it a coincidence that they met or was it fate? Rated T, just in case. Hopefully NaLu eventully
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, unfortunately. Hiro Mashima does! xD**

The guild was rowdy, as it usually is. Cana was chugging down more alcohol than humanly possible, Elfman was yelling at how things were manly and how things weren't and Gray and Natsu were getting into a fight over, only god knows what.

The creek of the doors opening echoed throughout the guild and all eyes were on the mysterious person that was standing in the door frame. Silence.

A loud, confident voice spoke up from the door way... "Hello Natsu!"

_½ an hour Previous _

"WHAT DID YOU SAY FLAME BRAIN?"

"I SAID YOU CAN'T EVEN BEAT ME WHILE I'M ASLEEP, ICE PRINCESS"

Lucy was seated at the nearest bench to the fighting boys. She was used to this routine of Natsu and Gray starting to fight, then they become best friends as Erza walks in. "Natsu have and on and off relationship" Lucy giggled to herself. She also couldn't help but wonder where Erza Scarlet was. Neither the less, Lucy continued her conversation with her best friend, Levy.

"Lu-chan, how close are you to finishing your novel?"

"Almost. You'll be able to read it soon. In the meantime, here's a book I just finished reading about Ancient Magnolia. It's the one and only copy. I got it from the quick solo mission I did for Rent money" She handed over the Battered book to Fairy Tails bookworm, whilst dodging the chair that had been thrown their way.

"WOW, thanks Lu-chan, I've been looking-" Levy was rudely cut off by a certain blue cat.

"Lucy, you went on a job without us." Happy started to cry.

"No, it's not like that happy. It only took me an hour. It was to clean out the cellar of an old run down book store." Lucy tried to redeem herself, but was failing. "I'll get you a fish"

"Okay" and just like that Happy recovered. What a sneaky cat, she thought to herself. What a boring day Lucy thought.

"Hey Levy-chan, want to go to the Bookstore in town." Levy nodded and they both stood up and headed towards the door. When the door creaked open and the room went silent. Stood in the doorway was a figure. Who was this person? She looked closer to see a girl with a long black cloak on and she was about the same age as Lucy. What business did she have with Fairy Tail?

She looked up and smiled to herself.

"Hello Natsu."

What business did she have with Natsu?

**So this is My first fic ever, so I hope you guys like it and stick along for the ride. I have the story in mind but, if you guys have any ideas, feel free to tell me. Also, any pairings you want in the future tell me also.  
I apologies in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. xDD**

**Authors Notes will be at the bottom. Also this is set before the Grand Magic Games. **

_Lucy's POV_

"Fight me" Natsu yelled at the girl. There was a pause, and then... she laughed?

"Okay Natsu, same rules apply" She grinned. Same rules apply? Were they speaking in some sort of code? This girl is weird.

"Yeah" He ran outside ready for the fight. She took off her cloak. Underneath was a pretty average looking girl? Black Skinny jeans, White top and Black leather jacket. Why was she bearing foot? Yep this girl is defiantly weird. I let out a little giggle. She had the most beautiful face. It was pale and her eyes were crystal blue. Her hair, her green hair, was put up in a messy ponytail. To be frank, it looked like she was dragged through a hedge backwards. But the raggedy look suited her.

"Come on Lucy, or you'll miss the fight" Mira said whilst dragging her out side. Mira took her place as the ref.

"Natsu vs ...?" Mira asked in a yell.

"The names Zelah" she gave a wink and began fighting. I leaned closer eager to see the fight. Everyone started to laugh. By 'the same rules apply' she meant you have to drag the opponent to the ground and not let them stand up, first to stand up wins. It was the funniest fight you will have ever seen. They were so comfortable around each other. Who was she?

Minutes later Zelah stood up yelling, "I will and always will be the champion Natsu." She reminded me of Natsu. She had the familiar grin and childishness that he had.

"Now that's over, I think I owe the guild an explanation. And so do you Natsu." The punched him in the arm. "You never told them about me!"

_Zelah's POV_

Everyone in the guild sat round me like it was a child's story time.

"My name is Zelah. Just Zelah, no last name. I am 25–" I was cut off by a man with long black hair and piercing almost all over his face.

"How come you look the same age as Bunny Girl?" Bunny girl? Who's Bunny girl?

"He means me. And yeah, how do you look 18?" She must have seen the confusion on my face at the nickname Bunny girl. I turned to face a girl with long blonde hair and deep brown eyes. Could she be the one I'm looking for? I smiled at her and continued.

"I'll get to that in a bit. As I was saying... I am 25 and I grew up with Natsu."

"WHHAAAAAAA" The guild cried looking at me then to Natsu.

"It's true, now let the woman finish." Natsu smiled. I think he liked the attention, I didn't think I know.

"I was with Igneel first and then this idiot came along." There were a few whispers about how Natsu wasn't lying then. I ignored then and continued. "I don't do Dragon Slayer Magic if you were wondering. I'm a Dragon Protector. I use Dragon Protection Magic. And due to the complete opposite nature of our Magic, Igneel asked if I could stay with him and help train Natsu. I did. To answer the, Why I look 18 question. Igneel put an aging link. He wanted me and Natsu to grow up together. We age at the same rate. So while he stopped aging for 7 years, I did too. " I looked around at the shocked faces.

"Any questions?" I asked.

"You did a pretty lousy job of protecting the Dragons didn't you?" The voice was the same as before, the one with the piercings. And yes, it was true, I wish I did more for the Dragons. I looked at the floor.

"You can't say that, it's rude." I looked up to see a small mage with Blue hair smile at me.

"It's okay. And to answer that, I wasn't a fully fledged Guardian at the time. If I could have done more, I would have. But that's why I'm here today. I'm investigating the disappearance of the Dragons." I looked down, Embarrassed about what I have to say next. I don't know how these things worked, "I would also like to... errmmm... join the guild." I grinned.

"Of course, Child. I'm Makarov, the master of this guild." Yes. I finally get to be part of a guild and I can continue my tracking. I want and got my mark in Black on my right lower, inner arm.

"Hello I'm Erza, and this is Gray, Lucy and Happy. We are on Natsu's Team." Erza said. Although it was obvious Erza was the leader. She was beautiful. She had long Scarlet coloured hair and she held herself with confidence. Happy, a Blue flying cat. Gray has black hair that was a bit messy. He is also only wearing his underwear.

"Not to be rude, but why isn't Gray wearing clothes?" I heard a yelp and he went around searching for his clothes. I couldn't help but laugh. This guild was defiantly odd.

"You get used to Grays stripping habit after a while; just tell him to put his clothes on." I turned around to see it was the blonde from before. She was called Lucy. She went off to speak to the Blue hair girl from before and Erza went off to eat cake.

"So Natsu, you have yourself quite a team." I smiled.

"Yeah" He grinned.

"About that Lucy girl-" Natsu cut me off. "What about her?"

"That was a quick reply. You don't have feelings for the girl, do you?" I grinned teasing him.

"What we're friends. Of course I have feelings for her. Why wouldn't I?"

"That's not what I mean Natsu." He blushed a little. He is so dense. I walked away to the table in the middle it seems like there are more questions to be answered.

**So here's the next Chapter. I hope you like it. I hinted at NaLu in the end. I think there will be more to come! ;) Thanks for reading. If you have any ideas for the story i.e. Sub Plots, Pairings, anything. Just write a review and I might add it in. Any questions you want to know about the new girl Zelah, that you want the guild to ask. Tell me and I might add them in. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

_Zelah's POV_

I walked up to master's office. He looked like he had a lot of paper work to do.

"Master, do you have some kind of archive. I am here-"

"Yes, to study the dragons'. What specifically are you looking for?"

"I... want to know information about that, Lucy." I looked down sheepishly. It was a weird request, from a girl he didn't know.

"If its Lucy you want to know about just asks her. Don't go sneaking around." I know he was right but I didn't want anyone involved in my business, I didn't even want Natsu involved.

"Okay master." I headed towards the door. Team Natsu just came back from a mission and there was a loud commotion.

Natsu and Gray were having another scrap.

"Natsu" He wasn't listening to me. "Natsu" I screamed his name again. This time people were listening in, but Natsu and Gray didn't stop fighting. Oh My God, why what this boy such an idiot. I grabbed him by his scarf. I put my forehead against his.

"You stupid pink haired idiot, I called you twice. Now listen to me god damn it." Everyone else in the guild was laughing. I heard a few mutter "Yup, they defiantly grew up together."

"Yeah, what do you want? I was in the middle of winning against this ice princess here." How dare he dismiss me like that? Did he not know me at all?

"It's seems like you've forgotten what happens to a dragon when they don't listen to their protector." I yelled in his face. I threw him to the other side of the room. I started to walk out the Natsu yelled back.

"WELL YOU'RE A LOUSY PROTECTOR ANYWAY. THANKS TO YOUR BAD PROTECTION, THE DRAGONS ARE GONE AREN'T THEY?"

"HOW DARE YOU PIN THAT ON ME? AREN'T YOU A DRAGON SLAYER, GETTING RID OF DRAGONS IN THE NAME, SURE IT WASN'T YOU?" I could see him tense up. Igneel was his foster-father, what I said was wrong, but I snapped.

"WELL, WHERE ARE YOU AND THOSE USELESS DRAGON PROTECTORS NOW. PROBABLY OUT OF THE JOB. OH AND THAT ERIC WAS THE MOST USELESS ONE OF ALL. HE DID NOTHING HE WAS WEAK; I'M SURPRISED HE LIVED TO THE AGE OF 15. SO ZELAH, TELL ME WHERE ARE THOSE PRECIOUS PROTECTORS OF YOURS ARE NOW?" I froze. I stopped shouting.

"They're dead Natsu, all of them are dead."

_ Normal POV_

Everyone watched her leave. Wendy and Gajeel could smell salty tears in the air. The guild was silent. Natsu was still. He didn't realise what he said, until he said it.

"Natsu, tell us more about Zelah." It was Makarov. Makarov was intrigued about the girl.

"Urr... well. I didn't know much about her at first. She wouldn't speak to anyone, she barely spoke to Igneel. Apparently, Igneel was the only one she did speak to. She was strange, but she agreed to help to train me. I still remember when she first spoke to me..."

***FLASHBACK***

_Natsu and Zelah were around a campfire._

_"Igneel will be back soon. I know I never beat you in a fight, but I'll protect you." He gave the small green haired girl his signature grin. _

_"There's the protector girl. We need her; we didn't get to the others to leave her behind." Zelah froze, the small girl recognised the people, she was in a state of panic. Natsu started to fight them._

_"Come on Zelah. Fight. I know you can beat these guys." She still didn't move._

_"What did they do to make you like this? I'll kill them." Natsu's power increased, Zelah had never seen it like this. His love for his friends increased his power. She had never done anything nice to him, she avoided him but yet, he still cared for her. They had lived together and she always ignored him._

_She sat in the corner with her arms wrapped around her legs. Natsu finished up fighting everyone. _

_"It's okay Z. I'll protect you." He grinned again. She started to cry. "Hey don't cry, Z. Hey look." He pulled a funny face making her smile. He sat next to her and put her arm around her. She snuggled. _

_"Thanks Natsu-nii." She said. He didn't expect it, but he was glad that she finally spoke to him._

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"After that she spoke to me like normal, she only spoke to me and Igneel like that. She was like a sister to me. We continued training, but instead of beating, then ignoring me, she'd tell me how to beat her. Then one day, Igneel said she had to leave. Her training as a Protector was over; I just thought it meant she was a guardian now. I was happy for her; I didn't know that there were no Guardians left to train her. I didn't like that she had left, and then Igneel disappeared." He seemed upset. He would never let anyone see him venerable.

"I'll go find her." Natsu stood up and left the guild.

***MEANWHILE***

"Lucy, I want to ask you something." Zelah caught up to Lucy on her way home. Zelah was wearing her usual clothes, Black jeans, a white tank top, a Black leather jacket and still no shoes. She still had her huge crystal blue eyes, pale face and green messy hair. Lucy always wondered if she actually owned a hair brush, or did she just tie it up every morning. Now she thought about it, it seemed like she only owned one outfit.

"What's up Zelah?" She could see that Zelah's eyes were red and puffy. "Have you been crying?"

"Don't worry about me! Lucy, is your surname Heartfillia?" Zelah asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Do you think you could get me in contact with your mother, Layla Heartfillia?" Zelah asked hopefully. But Lucy just ran off.

"LUCY" Zelah yelled after her. Natsu turned up.

"Z, if you hurt Lucy, I swear I'll kill you." He was serious.

"I only asked about her mother." She said, she didn't mean ti hurt her. She just really needed to speak to Layla.

"Her mums dead Z." He looked at her dead in the eyes. Oh my God she thought.

"I didn't know" she said.

**A/N: Sorry, I would have updated sooner, but I have been so stressed with school. I hope to get a new chapter out every weekend. Maybe more, depends. Apologies for any spelling or grammatical mistakes. Any ideas for the story, or just wanna chat send a review! xDD**


	4. Chapter 4

__**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, unfortunately.**

_Zelah's POV_

"I swear Natsu I didn't know If I knew I'd, I'd –" I went into a state of panic, I should have done my research. How could I be so stupid? Luckily Natsu stopped me mid sentence.

"I know you didn't Z." He sighed. Something bothered him. He was staring off into the distance. Something was defiantly bothering him.

"Natsu, are you alright?" He quickly snapped back to look at me. I could see he was blushing a bit. He scrambled around his brain to find an answer.

"I...err... wanted to know about the guardians... you know Eric and all..."

***FLASHBACK***

_The small girl walked up to the big red Dragon. Her green hair clashed against the scales and over the time she had been there she adapted the same toothy grin as her 'brother'. _

_"You wanted to see me, Igneel?" The girl smiled. She was happy he spoke to him. She knew there was mayhem in the Dragon community. She could sense the dragons, the first protector that could ever do that. That's why she had to stay with Dragons as part of her training. She was special, but she didn't know why. _

_"Zelah, we have a message from the guardian council, there has been trouble. There was an attack, they, they all died." Tears started to form in the corner of the small child's eyes. _

_"B-b-but what a-a-about Icky?" She stuttered under her tears._

_"Eric's dead too. Zelah you're trainings over. You're to stay here with me and –"_

_"NO! THEY CAN'T BE DEAD" she screamed. They looked after her since she was young. "They can't be dead" she thought. She ran out of the camp tears streaming down her face. BANG. She ran straight into Natsu and looked up at him through her hair. She continued crying and ran away. She was going to search for them. She couldn't believe they were dead. _

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"And I never saw you guys again. I was too upset about my personal trainer, Eric, my family at the council. They were dead. I saw there bodies on the floor of the council room. No one even bother to clean up the place, Natsu. I was a small girl Natsu. I had to give them a burial service. They deserved to be at peace." I looked down at the floor. I could feel the cold tears that are slowly running down my face. "I tried to look for you and Igneel after that no luck, but then I heard of a small boy who was raised by a Dragon, that the dragon disappeared. I couldn't face to see you. I felt that I let you down as a dragon protector."

"You had to bury the-... You were only a kid." Natsu looked shocked.

"I had to grow up a lot faster than most kids. That's why when I met you again, I felt like a little kid again. Thanks for that Natsu." I grinned at him. "Now Natsu, can you apologies to Lucy for me."

"Do it yourself!" He huffed.

"Pretty please, do it for your sister here." I elbowed him gently. H e walked off.

"Fine."

_Normal POV_

Natsu walked to Lucy's apartment with the same feeling in his stomach he's been getting for a couple of weeks now. It's been bothering him. At first he thought it was an illness he caught whilst going on a mission but he noticed that the fire in his belly was happening only when Lucy was around. The same thing kept going on in his head.

_"Natsu, one day, when you are older, you'll find someone who will put that fire in your belly without using magic. Do you understand?" Igneel asked._

_"No. I don't." Natsu replied. _

_"When dragons grow up, they'll make a bond that even you can't explain." Igneel continued._

_"Like you, me and Z?" _

_"No, you'll find this person and they'll fill you with warmth."_

Natsu never understood what his foster-father told him. Natsu got to Lucy's apartment and climbed in through the window. She was at her desk writing a letter.

"Lucy, Z wanted me to apologies for her. She thought you wouldn't want to see her." Natsu lied. He couldn't explain why she didn't apologise herself. Lucy turned around and smiled. He could feel his belly filling up. _They'll fill you with warmth._

"I didn't mean to over react." Lucy hated making people feel upset. "I'll apologise tomorrow. Say Natsu, Zelah's like a sister to you isn't she." Lucy had a smile on her face.

"Yeah, she is. Even though she helped to train me, we grew up together." Natsu said whilst walking towards the bed and he sat on it.

"You are very comfortable with each other. And when she first arrived, the look on your face was like you finally found something that has been lost, it made me happy knowing that you could see your family again." Lucy smiled. Natsu loved Lucy's smile for some reason he didn't understand. _They'll fill you up with warmth._ Natsu still felt confused. "What's going on with me?" he thought.

"I got to go find Happy." Natsu wanted to get his head together. He couldn't tell anyone about this. Natsu was being stubborn about it. He left though the window.

_Meanwhile at the guild_

"Master, I ask permission to travel to different guilds. I need to ask about the dragons. The masters would speak to me now." Zelah asked the master.

"Why wouldn't they give you information before?" He asked her.

"They didn't give out any information to mages that weren't part of a guild. Most wanted me to join them, due to the rarity of my magic. I refused. The only guild I wanted to join was this one, but before I could join I had to find out about the Dragons, until my research brought me to here." She replied.

"May you explain how your research brought you here?" Makarov really wanted to know. He wanted to help this fairy to succeed in this business so she could have a peace of mind.

"Well, I was looking at the books on Dragons and Zeref kept coming up, so I looked into him and a name came up. The name was Layla Erebus. She is a celestial spirit wizard that rebelled against her family and eventually married Jude Heartfillia and had a daughter Lucy. Layla wasn't only a wizard that could use keys to open gate ways, she was a gateway. She had magic called Guardian of the gateways. If she built up her power, she wouldn't have needed keys at all. I believe that Lucy is also a Guardian of the gateways and can bring back the dragons to this world."

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? Sorry if there is spelling mistakes ect. What connection does Layla have with Zeref? Well, I don't know yet either... but, I will by the next chapter (obviously). If you guys have and Ideas, just say and review and stuff! Much Love 33**


	5. Chapter 5

__**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

_Normal POV_

Makarov was uneasy. He wasn't going to let one of his children go off and study Zeref alone, especially with the recent occurrence on the Island. Then he had a miraculous Idea.

"Zelah, I won't allow you to go alone, on second thoughts, the grand magic games are coming up most of the guilds will be there and the Grand Magic Archives. If you were to... i don't know, take part in the games, you could carry out your research as well." Makarov said calmly. He knew the girl in front of him didn't want to take part in the games, but he also knew with her help, there was a chance that they could win. He also knew that having grown up with Natsu, she was almost as dense as he was.

"Sure, I guess I could come along... WAIT, did you say take part? No No No. I can't participate in the games. I haven't used my magic in a while I'm really rusty. Ouch... pain in my leg... can't participate." She turned around and 'limped' out of the room.

Just before she closed the door, Makarov calmly said "I'll get Wendy to look at your leg; she'll fix it up before the games start."

She immediately stopped limping and yelled "Damn you!" She left masters office to the sound of laughing.

_Zelah's POV_

How could I fall for such a stupid trap? Well, at least I can talk to other guilds.

"Time to announce who's going to take part in this year's Grand Magic Games. Team A will be Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfillia and Zelah Dragneel." Did master just say my surname was Dragneel?!

"I'M NOT A DRAGNEEL!" I yelled. "I don't even resemble this hot-headed, dense idiot."

"Well, Zelah, you did fall for the trick that got you into the team in the first place, and you're pouting just like Natsu would. You are more alike than you think." Mirajane explained. Does everyone know Master tricked me?

"Come on Z. All the protectors called you Zelah Dragneel the great Dragon Tamer. You know how much that annoyed everyone." Natsu grinned at me. They called me dragon tamer because the dragons didn't like having guardians, but most of the dragons liked me.

"Fine" I grinded my teeth "I'll be a Dragneel."

"YOSH just like old times." Natsu hugged me; he was such a little kid. I couldn't help but grin.

"Let me continue, Team B will be Laxus Dreyer, Mirajane Strauss, Juvia Lockser, Gajeel Redfox and Cana Alberona. Wendy I want you to be onside to treat the injured. That is all." He sat down and continued drinking.

"Natsu, you can stop hugging me now." I looked and he still was hugging me.

"I missed you Z. Why didn't you come home?" He whispered so only I could hear.

"Because I couldn't stand that I didn't do anything about the Dragons. I couldn't even look at myself, that's why I stopped calling myself Zelah Dragneel." I grinned to him. He was such a little kid. "No seriously get off me." He let go and grinned.

"Good to have you back." He walked off. That boy is scared of something and I don't know what. I looked over at him again. Lucy was talking to Gray and Natsu was abnormally close to Lucy. Wow, he is so protective of her. I smiled, Natsu's growing older, yet he's still an idiot. I can understand why he's so scared. I walked over to the bar.

"Mira, when is the Grand Magic Games?" I asked.

"A month from now, Why?" She asked.

"I'm going off to do some training. I haven't used magic in a while." I smiled at her and walked out of the guild. So I'm Zelah Dragneel again. I couldn't help but laugh. "Let the games begin" I laughed to myself.

_Natsu's POV_

Lucy and Gray were talking, I don't like that. Lucy started to laugh, Gray isn't that funny. I don't like the way he's looking at her. I walked over, they were talking about the Grand Magic Games. I sat down next to Lucy, I didn't take my eyes off Gray.

"Say Natsu, What kind of fighter is Zelah?" Lucy turned around to ask me. She jumped a little, and moved along the table a bit. Was I invading her space?

"She's a powerful one, I could never beat her when we were growing up, and she wasn't even using magic. I'd hate go up against her. She may seem like she doesn't like to fight, but when she starts, she sure loves it." I grinned. "She loves to fight; no-one should question that."

"She is like you then Natsu. Dense, hot-headed and loves to fight." Gray laughed, Lucy laughed too. Why does _he _have to make her laugh? Why am I even thinking about this? Lucy and Gray are friends; they should be able to talk. Maybe I could talk to Z. She always knows what to say. I looked around and she wasn't there.

"Yo, Mira. Where's Zelah?" I yelled.

"She's gone training Natsu." Mira yelled back. Well, I guess I have to figure this out myself.

***SKIP TO ONE MONTH LATER AT THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES. (I COULDN'T BE BOTHERED TO WRITE A TRAINING MONTAGE, IF YOU REALLY DO WANT ONE, JUST ASK)***

_Zelah's POV_

"I've read up on the rules and to sum it up Guild Masters cannot take part, anyone without the Guild's insignia cannot take part, each event will remain a secret up until right before they begin, at which point the rules will be explained and all participants must return to the lodgings by 12:00." Levy looked up from the rule book. The rules made sense.

"I'm going to get something to eat." I stood up and exited the room. I jumped around. Yes, I know. I didn't want to take part before but boy I love to fight. I hope it's a battle. Zelah, keep your cool I said to myself. Stay calm.

"So you're looking forward to fight." I turned around. It was Natsu. "You don't have to keep that, I'm ice cool, act up with me." He grinned and I grinned back.

"OMG Natsu I can't wait to beat everyone, people shall bow down to the name Zelah." I giggled like a small child. I couldn't help it, I was like a child waking up on Christmas morning. We walked up to a fountain in the towns square.

"I need to talk to you about something." Natsu asked. I knew what it was going to be about; I was waiting for him to ask.

"Sure go ahead." I smiled.

"It's about-" He was cut off but a rude yell from behind us.

"Look Dragneel's got himself a girlfriend." I turned around to see it was two boys; one had black hair, whilst the other had messy blonde hair. The blonde one obviously spoke but the way he held himself. They also had two cats. Dragon Slayers, I could smell it from a mile away.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing with the pathetic Dragon Slayer?" The blond one said. "I'm Sting, you must have heard of me."

"Nope, name doesn't ring any bells, and no, I am not dating his idiot, that would be just wrong. Come on Natsu, we're leaving." I had my hands clenched one more word from this idiot and I swear...

"You didn't even tell me your name." He laughed. I smiled and turned around.

"Sorry to be so rude, o' mighty Sting. My names Zelah, Zelah Dragneel." The look on his face. "You must have heard of me, or at least my last name. Bye now." I waved at them and left. We went round the corner. And I couldn't help it. I saw the nearest building and punched it.

"Zelah, calm down. Don't over do it." I couldn't help it. Those two were jerks. If I ever saw them again, I'll give them a good beating. Natsu started to laugh.

"Z did you see Stings face, priceless." Natsu grinned. We never did get to have the chat he wanted, it was getting late, almost 12. We walked away from the building, the building with a giant crack down the side.

**A/N: So how was it? I have had writers block all last week and then it came to me like a miracle. Well, not that dramatic. Anyway, I have had loads of ideas so expect a mid-week update. Writers Block officially gone! xDD Anyways, please ignore spelling or Grammar mistakes, I try. And also let me know your opinions and ideas too. Much Love 33**


	6. BONUS CHAPTER

__**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy Tail, unfortunately.**

_Zelahs POV_

NO NO NO NO! We're going to be late. Me and Natsu ran as fast as we could but we were still 15 minutes late. We hovered outside the door for a bit.

"No Matter what, we stick together. We go down together and take Erzas punishment together." I said and Natsu nodded. 3,2,1 I opened the door to see a very angry Erza starting at us.

"IT WAS NATSU" "IT WAS ZELAH" We yelled pointing at each other.

"You betrayed me!" We yell together again.

***ONE PUNISHMENT LATER* **

"We are never going to be late again, Natsu" I whispered whilst holding my side. I didn't have the energy to speak.

"Agreed" Natsu replied. We collapsed on the sofa and fell asleep instantly.

_Normal POV_

Zelah and Natsu were on the sofa together asleep. Everyone thought they looked sweet a like small children again. They were all happy that Natsu has found his family again. Lucy was especially happy that Natsu had found this re-born happiness. She always wanted to see him smile.

Everyone went to their beds and drifted off to sleep.

***MEANWHILE AT SABERTOOTH***

_Stings POV_

That girl was peculiar. Her scent wasn't like anyone else's; it was a sickly sweet that I never wanted to stop smelling. Why was this girl so appealing? I didn't know that pathetic excuse for a Dragon Slayer had a sister. She fills up a void inside of me. What is wrong with me? I can't ask Minerva for advice, she'll just laugh. I can't get her out of my head. I need to eliminate the female Dragneel, that Zelah. What is she to me, she's nothing.

***BACK AT FAIRY TAIL***

_Zelah's Dream world._

"PLEASE STOP, GET OFF ME." She tried to stop the man from tugging on her hair. She was helpless and in so much pain.

"Please... stop... it hurts... stop this..." This time it wasn't a cry for help, it pleading and begging. The smell of blood and sweat was in the air, you could almost taste the bitterness.

"Dreams will become realities o' great protector, we killed your kind in search for you and now, we'll kill your guild."

There were flashes of the man torturing her friends. Lucy, Gray, Erza and everyone else at the guild. Her brother Natsu dead at her feet.

"Please don't kill them I'll do anything." The girl pleaded. Tears rolled down her eyes.

"I finally felt whole when I met them. You killed the protectors and I was alone. They filled me with hope, with joy. I had my brother back, I had a new family. I will do anything to keep them safe." She cried.

The man smiled his wicked smile.

"I'll take you up on that Zelah." He went right up to her face. His lips moved closer hers. He kissed her, she didn't kiss back but he could taste her salty tears. He liked the taste and licked the tears of her cheek. "And remember the name Zeref. Zeref and Zelah, the pair that will bring all chaos to the world. Remember what I said, your dreams will become reality, my love and we will be together once more." He kissed her gently.

She awoke. Tears streaming down her face, she looked around at the people she'd seen dead at her feet. It was just a dream nothing more. Why me? She thought. She left the dorm room to go to the main living quarters and sat there and cried herself to sleep in front of the fire.

**A/N: This is a bonus chapter. YAY. I was in a creative mood. So YAY for that. Also I so wanted Zelah to 'get with' someone and I though who better that Sting, I mean come on, he hates Natsu but loves his sister. Right? You guys alright with that. Plus I wanted Zelah to be like aahhwaa YAY got Natsu and Lucy together. I didn't want her to be lonely, babbling again. I'm on a creative streak, bring on the next chapter! Much Love 33**


	7. Chapter 6

__**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy Tail, obviously, or I'd put myself in it! ;)**

_Normal POV_

Zelah sat there silently thinking about her earlier nightmare. She turned around when she heard someone walking down the stairs.

"Zelah, are you alright?" asked the blonde guild member. Lucy could see that Zelah was curled up on the sofa weeping to herself.

"Yes... I'm... Fine" Zelah was almost robotic, to tell the truth Zelah was petrified, felt petrified, she felt as if she moved the night would come and claim her.

"It's obvious something's up... I'm not as dumb as Natsu." Lucy smiled. Somehow Lucy's smile can cause all her nightmares go away and Zelah couldn't help but smile at the insult just made at her brother. And just like that Zelah was free to move.

"It's just nightmares... I haven't used magic in a while; you could say I'm scared." Zelah half smiled. She knew it was wrong to lie to her guild mate, and she was as bad a liar as Natsu so Lucy knew that she was lying. Zelah was about to go back to bed when Lucy admitted "Zelah, when I first met you, I was scared. My mum once told me a bedtime story, the girl with the green hair she called it. She was my idol when I was younger, I felt like her best friend. I've always enjoyed the company of book characters. When I first heard of mages I wanted one to turn the girl real but mother said that if we were to meet, the worlds will come crashing together. Then I realised you were real by the way she said, I always secretly hoped to meet you, but now I have Fairy Tail, I was afraid that you were that girl." She turned around. "But now I know that's not true, the world hasn't crashed." She was looking down at her feet still obviously guilty.

"Remember this Lucy, no matter what happens I would never intentionally hurt Fairy Tail." Zelah smiled and pulled her in for a hug. Zelah pointed out that the key word was intentionally. She knew that her previous dream wasn't nothing, it felt real, no matter how much she doesn't want it to be real.

"So, chin-up Luce." I grin at her.

"You really do remind me of Natsu, and Z, why aren't you wearing any shoes, I've been meaning to ask you for a while now."

"Don't be silly, I always wear... hum..." She looked at her feet and frowned. "I seemed to have miss placed them. How long haven't I been wearing my shoes?"

Lucy couldn't help but laugh at her new friend. "About one month now, and that's how long I've known you." How dense of her not to even notice she's wearing no shoes?

"Humm... well that's bothersome." She started to look around the room for her shoes, Lucy looked at her funny, she hadn't worn them in months, and they wouldn't be in the immediate area.

"OH! RIGHT! I GAVE THEM AWAY! That dear girl, had no shoes on, I gave her mine. It seems I've gotten used to not wearing shoes." Zelah giggled to herself and scratched her head as if it was a personal joke. As her hand was on her head her sleeve moved down a lot and then Lucy saw it, it was a piece of fabric that was tied round her wrist. It looked exactly like Natsu scarf and Zelah being Zelah noticed Lucy's curiosity.

"It was a gift from Igneel. I never take it off" Zelah gave it an empty smile and walked up to bed.

And with that Lucy knew that Zelah was pure hearted and that she wasn't the one that her mother told her about.

***THE NEXT MORNING***

_Zelah's POV_

"GOOD MORNING TO ALL THE GUILD PARTICPATING IN THE GAMES. IN ORDER TO REDUCE THE 133 GUILDS DOWN TO 8 WE WILL HOLD THE PRELIMINARY ROUND. THE RULES ARE SIMPLE, THE GOAL IS THE GROUNDS, THE FIRST 8 WILL GET TROUGH! FEEL FREE TO USE MAGIC AND ALL 5 MEMBERS OF YOUR TEAM HAS TO MAKE IT TO THE GOAL."

"Seems easy, we just have to make it to the grounds. I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled. But there has to be more, it makes no sense.

"AND ONE MORE THING, WE TAKE NO RESPONISBLITY FOR ANYONE THAT LOSES THEIR LIFE IN THE LABYRINTH."

Wait. Lose their life? Why would they do something that dangerous?

"SKY LABYRINTH HAS BEGUN"

What? This makes no sense.

"What?" Lucy yelled.

"Labyrinth?" Natsu asked.

"Zelah, you good at mazes." Erza asked, I forgot they knew nothing about my magic. Natsu just burst out laughing.

"This girl. Good at directions. PAHAHAHAAA! Shes as bad at directions than I am at transport. Maps make her dizzy." Natsu continued laughing. I couldn't help but pout.

"No fair Natsu." I couldn't say anything else. Then I had an idea. "Natsu, do you remember Stings scent?"

Natsu made a disgusted face but nodded.

"Good follow it." I demanded. Everyone else looked at me like I just swore my soul to the devil. "Look, I don't like the idea anymore than you do, but they know the games well, they're bound to reach the goal before us." Natsu huffed and everyone agreed and followed silently.

We reached the goal in a matter of minutes.

"Told you so!" I stuck my tongue out at them and grinned.

"Congratulations on passing the Preliminary." I knew we would pass.

"So, I'll bet we came first?" Natsu dug himself in a big hole there. If Stings scent was there, it was obvious we weren't first.

"You barely scraped last." The pumpkin told us. I almost started laughing, so we really did come last. We shouldn't have messed around to begin with.

***A COUPLE HOURS LATER***

Matching outfits?

"Master suggested it." Erza said. I wasn't going to argue with her.

"Can Zelah not wear shoes though; I think she'll be more comfortable." Lucy smiled at me. Thank God for that. I don't think I would have been comfortable wearing shoes, I gave them away for a good deed, I wasn't going to accept a new pair, that would be against everything I stood for, and plus, I felt more grounded that way.

Me and Natsu were pouting, it was obvious we didn't want to dress the same.

"Hey, Natsu do you remember the last time we dressed in the same clothes." I smirked at him.

"No No No. Don't bring that up." He covered his ears. Like a child "LA LA LA CAN'T HEAR YOU."

That didn't stop me. I just yelled louder. "IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY AND IGNEEL THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A GOOD JOKE TO-"

"LA LA LA" Natsu yelled louder.

"AND NATSU DRESSED UP LIKE ME, BLESS LITTLE NATSU" I screamed, and at that point everything went silent. **(A/N: You know like when you're talking in class and you say something and the class is silent) **

It was an awkward silence. Then Gray burst out laughing.

"Hey, I was forced. I tried to run away but Igneel stopped me." Natsu pouted. Everyone was laughing at this point.

"Ahhwaa, Natsu you made a cute little girl. We looked like twins!" I grinned.

Ready? I questioned myself.

"RANKED 8TH IN THE PRELIMINARYS, CAN THEY REGAIN THEIR GLORY? FAIRYTAIL." And on queue we stepped out to 'Booing'. Damn. Did they hate the guild so much?

"RANKED 7TH THE HOUNDS OF HELL, QUARTO CERBERUS" and they stepped out, the team consisted of 5 men, and I couldn't really care much for them.

"RANKED 6TH THE DANGERS OF THE OCEAN, MERMAID HEEL" Contrasting the previous guild, this team consisted of all women, and as a female, I respected them more. The other team looked like jerks.

"COMING IN 5TH THE WINGS THAT SPARKLE IN THE DARK, BLUE PEGASUS." This team consisted of 4 men and... a... rabbit... what was going on. Am I on drugs? 3 of the men looked alright, the 4th... well what could I say, he was creepy.

"THE 4TH PLACE, GODESS OF LOVE AND WAR, SACRED DESTORYERS, LAMIA SCALE." The man who stood out was Jura, one of the 10 wizard saints, note to self: visit him whilst doing research.

"NEXT UP IS... A FIRST TIME GUILD... UNEXPECTED... THE MIDNIGHT RAIDER, RAVEN TAIL." Weren't they a dark guild? What is going on here?

"WHAT A SURPRISE? AN OPPORTUNITY FOR THE BROKEN WINGED FAIRIES TO FLY AGAIN. FAIRY TAIL B" so we'll be against our own guild. Seems like fun to me, and I could see Natsu's eyes gleam too. Bring it on Fairy Tail B. But I hope we both do well.

"THE BEST, THE UNDEFETED AND THE ULIMATE KING, SABERTOOTH!" and as expected the crowd cheered and as expected Sting was soaking up the glory. Then suddenly he stopped his 'boasting' and looked at me dead in the eyes, then looked quickly away, what was his problem?

"EACH TEAM SEND OUT ONE MEMBER... AND LET THE GAMES BEGIN."

_Stings POV_

And there she was. Stand with _that_ guild. Why was she participating? Now it's obvious if I end her. Nevertheless, she'll be dead by the end of the games, and then this feeling inside of me will be gone. I grinned at my adoring fans. Then looked at her, she looked at me dead in the eyes. I felt funny. I felt all warm. I turned away quickly. The sooner I get rid of her the better.

**A/N: I won't be so hyper active in this A/N. Didn't drink as much coffee ;) I'll try to get these out more, this is more of a filler chapter, the real plot is coming up and Zelah researches the dragons at the guild. WOOP! Review ideas and stuff. Sorry for any spelling or Grammar mistakes. Much Love 33**

Here is the program for the grand magic games...

Day 1: Hidden + Battle

Day 2: ? + Battle

Day 3: ? + Battle

Day 4: ? + Tag Battle

Day 5 : ?

Points:

1st = 10 points  
2nd = 8 points  
3rd = 6 points  
4th = 4 points  
5th = 3 points  
6th = 2 points  
7th = 1 points  
8th = 0 points


	8. Chapter 7

__**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail... I wish... *sigh***

_Zelah's Dream world_

"I see you have returned to your dream world once more, my dear." It was _that_ man again. He greeted her with a forceful kiss and again, she didn't kiss back. She flinched away but he made the images flash before her eyes. The images of her new guild mate, as rotting corpses on the floor in front of her. He laughed.

"Oh, you won't resist me. Good choice, honey." He whispered 'seductively' in her ear. He was slowly moving his hands up her thigh. The he... started to pout?

"Shame, that's our time up here, we're about to have fun too." He flashed away, and Zelah breathed out in relief. She felt a cold, spine tingling breath on her neck.

"Later, sweet heart." He winked and then he was gone for good, or so she hoped.

She woke up.

_Zelah's POV_

"ZELAH! ZELAH!" It was Natsu, of course. Him, Erza, Lucy and Gray surrounded the bed and they looked worried. In the chair in the background were Master, Mavis and Porlyusica. I wanted to comfort them, to tell them it was alright, even though I knew it would be a lie. I couldn't move, my body was conscious, yet I couldn't move. I could feel my heart beat speeding up. No No No, what was going on? My mind rushed around to find an explanation. Porlyusica stood up.

"Be careful, the child's panicking, she's fully conscious but she's in a deep state of shock." Porlyusica snarled and pushed her way through her worrying friends.

"ZELAH! ZELAH! SAY SOMETHING PLEASE... please..." Natsu pleaded.

"Shut up Human, I said she was in a state of shock, she won't be able to reply." She turned to Master and Mavis. "That must have been one hell of a nightmare." How did she know I was having nightmares? Could she see my dreams? What if she say everything that happened? What if Natsu found out? Ohhh GOD!

"She had a nightmare last night as well, she was sitting on the sofa not moving and not speaking. She said she was thinking about the games" Lucy explained. Of course she knew because of Lucy finding her, Thank god she said that. It might clear up all the creepy man thoughts.

"Ha! Don't be stupid! It was obviously a Crimative Dream, **(A/N. Made up :P) **something or someone has entered her dreams. She's in a very bad state. She's got to stage 3 already. This has been going on for a while." She explained. Was it true? Has this been going on for a while without me knowing? I don't know. I want it gone, I want to curl up in a ball and never fall asleep again.

"Porlyusica, what are the stages?" The Master spoke, deadly serious and worried for his child.

"Stage one, Voices, words or Phrases. Stage two, Images and Voices. Stage three, Full mind projection. Finally stage four, Control of the mind, whilst the mind is at rest, or more commonly known as sleeping." She said, not tiring to spare any feelings, it was like she forgot I was still perfectly conscious. It was so quite you could cut the sound like a knife.

"How do we wake her?" Lucy asked, she wanted to wake her, Right now. She wanted to protect her.

"Don't ask me, Human. What do you suggest, you know her better than me." She snapped back at Lucy. Gray started to smile.

"I know. If she is anything like Natsu, and we know she is like him a lot more that she says" He coughed. "ZELAH, NATSU'S EATING YOUR BREAKFAST!"

I shot up.

"Natsu get the fuck off my food" I yelled. I then remembered what was going on. "Heh... Morning Everyone..." I stood u ready to evacuate at any given moment.

"Zelah, tell me about the dreams." Porlyusica asked bluntly. I stayed silent. "Come on, Human, answer me." I got up, Evacuation time.

"Ahhwaa, it's nothing. Don't stress." I smiled and left the room before anyone could answer questions. I could feel someone following me.

"Zelah, are you sure you're okay? You were crying and screaming in your sleep. You would tell me?" He asked. It sounded like he was empty.

"I'm fine. If I'm not, you'll be the first to know." I grinned. I walked off. Little did Natsu know, I wasn't all right! I wasn't lying; he would be the first one I tell.

***GRAND MAGIC GAMES***

"WELCOME TO THE 2ND DAY OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES. PLEASE SELECT ONE PERSON FROM EACH TEAM!"

"I'll go!" I volunteered, but they looked at each other unsteady.

"Zelah, you need to recover for you're... from you're nightmare. I do NOT permit you to go." Erza spoke sternly, you could see her love and care oozing out of her.

"But-"

"No Buts. We all agree too." Everyone nodded. Not like they had a choice, Ezra's word was final. The silence was awkward. Why wouldn't they just let me go?

"I'll go." It was Gray. I began to pout. No fair. He got to go and I didn't.

"Gray, don't lose." Natsu demanded.

"Ha. Good Luck Gray, go on and win this thing." I grinned at him and he smiled back.

"We obviously" He replied. He stepped forward.

"THE HIDDEN GAME IS CALLED STONE HUNT! EVERYONE STARTS WITH ONE GOLD STONE EACH AND THERE ARE 20 RED STONES SCATTERED AROUND. COLLECT AS MANY AS YOU CAN. EACH RED STONE IS ONE POINT AND EACH GOLD STONE IS 10 POINTS. YOU CAN BATTLE AND STEAL THE STONES, OR YOU CAN PLAY IT SAFE AND HIDE."

Everyone started to cheer. "GO GRAY" "GO JUVIA" all of fairy tail was cheering.

"THE PARTICIPANTS ARE: GRAY FULLBUSTER OF FAIRY TAIL A, JUVIA LOCKSER OF FAIRY TAIL B, EVE TEARM OF BLUE PEGASUS, BETH VANDERWOOD OF MERMAID HEEL, LYON VASTIA OF LAMIA SCALE, RUFUS LOHR OF SABERTOOTH, YAEGER OF QUADRO CEREBUS AND NULLPUDING OF RAVEN TAIL... AND LET THE GAME BEGIN..."

And commence the cheering. I always kept my eye on the game, but it was the only chance to see the other guilds. My first stop was Mermaid Heel. I could see all members cheering for Beth, well all but the stern-faced Kagura.

"Kagura, friend, nice to see you again." I said and smiled. She turned around to me. Kagura is a slim, large busted woman with long dark hair. I respect Kagura greatly. She had a strong sense of honour and Pride and I hope she felt the same way towards me.

"Zelah, I see you finally joined a guild, and it seems like we're rivals." She replied looking at my arm. Mermaid Heel, were always good to me, helping me find my way to libraries and archives.

"Well, Kagura, I believe you to be a worthy rival." I smiled at her. She cracked a little smile; she was one of the few people who has actually seen my magic.

"Zelah, you didn't tell me you were a Dragneel. Why?" She asked with authority.

I laughed nervously, "Well, urr, have you seen Natsu?" I continued to laugh nervously, and she didn't laugh with me.

"I need to know about Dragons and/or Layla Heartfillia." I asked sternly.

"About the Dragon, I know nothing. But Layla on the other hand, I know about. I knew her as Layla Erebus, before she married Jude. Our guild helped her out after a family argument. I was only a small girl at the time and she was so nice. She told us that she discovered a guild call Love and Lucky and that she met a man and fell in love. Apparently she was going to join the guild. Before she left she said strange words, 'May the heavens guide you towards the light. Grasp the key in hand and step forward.' Although I assumed that it was the usual words of a celestial spirit wizard. Was I wrong?"

"Possibly..." I replied deep in thought. "Did you find out about the argument?"

"She told us that her family had a great destiny and, her parents were against her marrying Jude. She was pregnant and was going to spend her life with the man of her dreams and that was it." Kagura said. This news was interesting and new to me. I need to find out more details about Layla and Jude.

"Thank you Kagura, this has been very helpful." I smiled at her. I started to walk away. "Good Luck Mermaid Heel" I waved and grinned. "You're gunna need it" I winked and ran off.

I wondered over to Raven Tail next. Had to take into account what Kagura said. What happened in the family?

I walked up to Ivan; I knew this wasn't going to go well. Being Ivan and all.

"Hello, I would like to-"

"GET OUT BRAT" Wow, how nice? I walked out. What was wrong with them? Note to self, Kick their ass. Well, that dampened the mood. I'm going back to fairy Tail... I sighed... that was enough investigating for now, maybe Levy would go with me to the archives later and Lucy too. I smiled.

"Hey fairy tail, how's it going?" The Challenge was over. Gray came last.

"Gray, man don't worry, we'll win the next one." I grinned at him. He didn't smile back. He must have felt horrible. I walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"I know how it feels man, to lose. But we'll all kick their ass for you." I whispered to him.

"Yeah, and we'll help you kick those nightmares asses too." He said. I stepped back.

"Why don't you go off to Juvia?" I mocked and gave him a wink and for a minute I thought he started to blush.

"Love Rival" Juvia glared at me. I sighed, that girl.

"So what's next?"

"Battle rounds"

"YOSH, I WANNA FIGHT" Natsu and I said at the same time and everyone laughed.

"WELCOME TO THE BATTLE ROUNDS. THE RULES: ENTIRE TOURNAMENT GROUNDS IS CONSIDERED THE BATTLEFIELD, HE TIME LIMIT IS 30 MINUTES, IF WITHIN THAT TIME THE OPPONENT IS RENDERED UNABLE TO FIGHT, THEN THAT'S A WIN FOR THE OTHER PERSON, THE FIRST BATTLE IS BETWEEN..."

Please be me, Please be me, I really wanna kick someone's ass.

"FLARE CORONA OF RAVEN TAIL VS LUCY HEARTFILLIA OF FAIRY TAIL A"

Damn. But Lucy's got strong.

"Go on Lucy, you can do it" I cheered.

Lucy makes the first move by summoning Taurus, who quickly slashes his two-bladed axe at Flare, who jumps and dodges it. Lucy then quickly summons Scorpio, who after pointing his tail at Flare, attacks with Sand Buster. However, Flare manipulates her long, red hair and uses it as a shield to protect herself from Scorpio's spell. Lucy, with both spirits' keys on her hand, gives Taurus the command to use Scorpio's sand. Taurus follows his master's command and suctions the sand with his axe until it's completely wrapped with it.

"Wow, Lucy can summon multiple spirits." Al and Bisca were amazed.

Taurus then charges at Flare and strikes her with Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran, sending her flying with the tornadoes of sand. While in midair, Flare uses Hair Shower - Wolf Fang, sending a wolf to attack Lucy, but she summons Cancer, who effortlessly cuts it down. Flare, in shock and anger, sends her hair underground and makes it appear right under Lucy, grabbing her feet and pulling her into the air. Something happened, suddenly Lucy was helpless, beat up and wanting to surrender, but Flare wouldn't let her. Her hair formed the Raven Tail insignia. What was going on? Lucy? Then Natsu runs towards Asuka and finds Flare's hair? What is it doing there? He rips it.

"NOWS YOU'RE CHANCE" Natsu yelled.

Lucy summons Gemini. Lucy told them to turn into her. Then the most amazing burst of colour and planets suddenly formed around us.

"Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven...  
All the stars, far and wide...  
Show me thy appearance...  
With such shine.  
O Tetrabiblos...  
I am the ruler of the stars...  
Aspect became complete...  
Open thy malevolent gate.  
O 88 Stars of the heaven...  
Shine!  
Urano Metria!"

"WHERE DID LUCY LEARN THIS MAGIC?" I yelled at master. I needed to know this... Master didn't hear me over the cheers of Fairy Tail and the rest of the crowd, then suddenly... Lucy falls? Her magic just disappeared, that's not possible. I need to get my mind off things. I went for a walk.

Where did Lucy learn that magic? And what am I going to do about the nightmares?

_Stings POV_

I need to follow that girl. See what she's doing. I've been watching her; she went to go talk to that stubborn girl from that weak guild Mermaid Heel. Then she went to Raven Tail, they told her to leave. HA, serves her right. I stayed in the shadows watching her walk around town. Pacing. What's her problem? She looked worried. I can't believe what I'm going to do...

"Oi, Dragneel, what you doing?" I asked whilst leaning against the wall of a building. Keep your cool Eucliffe.

"None of your business, Bastard." She snarled.

"Your snarling so attractive." I said sarcastically.

"Oh shut it you. I have to deal with a creepy guy that comes into my dreams and makes out with me, claims we're going to be together forever, I have to find out what happened to the Dragons along with dealing with that dense brother of mine" She snapped. What's this creepy guy?

"Well, if you need to know anything I'm a dragon Slayer, and I slayed my dragon." I bragged to her, but it's not like I was trying to impress her. BAM. She gave me a sharp punch in the face.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"For slaying your Dragon"

"What's it to do with you any way Bitch?"

"I'm a Dragon Guardian" She couldn't be, those were all dead. The guardian Massacre... she couldn't be... she couldn't be the prodigy?

**A/N: So guys LONGEST CHAPTER YET! WOOP WOOP! So what do you think? What did you think of the length? And do you like the more frequent update, opposed to once a week? Any Ideas, review. Comments on it, review. Wanna say Hi, review. Sorry I didn't write about Grays Stone Hunt. If you really want me to write it. Ask me, I'll send it to you personally. Much Love Guys 33**


	9. Chapter 8

__**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, :'(. Hiro Mashima does.**

_Zelah's POV_

"How could I be so fucking stupid?" I yelled out loud. It got a few scares. Ha, note to self avoid Sting. Note to self again, make sure everyone else avoids Sting. Note to self again again, Fucking kill Sting for slaying his Dragon. If only the protectors were around. A dragon wouldn't be dead. I walked to the hotel. I'm going to have an early night. I was about to open the room door when I heard.

"Look, Lucy, Zeref's on the rise and I want you to be safe!" said an voice.

"Look Loke, I'll be fine, the guild can protect me, we even have a dragon Protector, I'm-" Lucy was cut off.

"How is it possible? All the Protectors are dead, it's quite fortunate, Zeref is destined to bring chaos with a Dragon Protector, some people went mad knowing this and all the guardians got murdered."

"That means my mother was right, the worlds will come crashing down." Lucy started to worry. I had to intervene. They had to find out about the dreams, Lucy and this Loke. I walked it.

"I wouldn't crash the worlds on purpose, it's just these dreams." I said.

"You must be the Guardian. I'm Leo, the Lion spirit. You can call me Loke." He looked me dead in the eyes; he set on protecting his master. I understood why, I would be protective if it was reversed.

"I am the last Guardian, Zelah Dragneel. Pleasure to meet you Leo." I clenched my hand into a fist and put it over my heart and bowed. "I owe you an explanation, to prove that I won't intentionally hurt your master, am I correct?"

"Yes. You are." He replied.

I told them both about the dreams and the weird man, which was identified as Zeref.

"Zelah, I'm sorry." Lucy said sincerely. "Does Natsu know?"

"No, you can't tell him. You know what he's like." I replied. "Anyway, I can't just not sleep. I'll get exhausted, and plus, I'm in the games. I want Fairy Tail to win." I grinned at them.

"We need to sort something out. What sign is it that he's entered the dream?" He asked Lucy.

"Well, she starts to, ur... she starts to scream, and cry. It's horrible to watch, especially because it's hard to wake her up." Lucy looked down, with sheer worry in her eyes. Was I that bad when I sleep?

"Right, people need to keep watch, if that happens then we have to wake Zelah up under any circumstances. I'll go tell the other." Lucy, I've got to go back to the spirit world, you tell everyone and you." He pointed at me. "Stay safe. Don't keep things like that a secret. We won't tell them about Zeref, dude to Natsu, but we'll tell them you're in danger."

"Fine, Thanks Leo."

"Call me Loke." He then disappeared.

"I'll go tell the others. You don't sleep." Lucy walked out of the room. I'm going to sleep, I don't want to be away when the others find out. I fell asleep.

_Sting's POV_

Tonight's the night. I grinned to myself. Female Dragneel better be having good dreams because she's never going to wake up. I could feel a spike going into my heart but dismissed it, the sooner she'd dead, the better I'll feel. I climbed up to her window and peak in she was alone and asleep in the room. Perfect. I crawled in the window and leaned over her. She rolled around a bit, and just when I was about to kill her.

"Ger off me." She mumbled, she turned my way and was crying? Why was she crying?

"Stop kiw me not hem Zeref." She's having nightmares about Zeref. It couldn't be her destiny, for the sake of the world I need to wake her up. I shook her a bit.

"Come on, idiot, Wake up" I shook her more. I heard footsteps. I jumped out of the window and hid.

"I can give her medicine that gives her a dreamless sleep, but it will only last throughout the games." I heard the voice of a young girl. They opened the door.

"ZELAH!" It was Natsu who was shouting. "Wake up." The female Dragneel started to scream. There was something wrong about this. I had to go. I left. Is she okay? It pains me to think she's not alright. What am I thinking? She deserves to be dead.

_Natsu's POV_

We all walked out of the room. It smelt like someone was there, I didn't like the smell. I had to leave the room. I was worried about her; I didn't want to lose her again. I sat on the sofa and Lucy sat next to me.

"I know you're worried Natsu, but Zelah's strong." Lucy smiled. The smile comforted me so much. I... I filled up with warmth. Why was Lucy doing this to me?

"I know. I just can't help but worry." I told her.

"Of course you can't. It's in your nature." She smiled and put her arms found me for a hug. It was a nice hug. I never wanted it to end and I just fell asleep.

***NEXT DAY***

"WELCOME TO THE 2ND DAY OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES. PUT ONE PERSON FORWARD FOR THE FIRST EVENT!"

"I'll-"

"I'll go!" Natsu cut me off. Why wouldn't anyone let me go forward for events? I want to kick people's ass.

"No fair Natsu." I pouted.

"I said it first. Ha. I'm going out" Natsu bragged. Natsu stepped forward.

"THIS EVENT IS CALLED CHARIOTS IN THIS GAME, THE PARTICIPANTS ARE MADE TO RUN ALONG THE TOPS OF INTERCONNECTED CHARIOTS, WHICH START AT ONE END OF CROCUS AND END AT THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES ARENA. MAGIC CAN BE USED AT ANY TIME TO HELP THE COMPETITORS REACH THE GOAL FASTER OR HINDER THE OTHER COMPETITORS. FALLING OFF THE CHARIOTS WILL RESULT IN DISQUALIFICATION. THE WINNER IS THE MAGE THAT REACHES THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES ARENA FIRST."

"GO NATSU, GO GAJEEL" Everyone shouted.

"Guys, sorry to burst your bubble, but it's a chariot." Everyone looked at me funny. "Chariot = Transportation."

"Oh no" Everyone said.

"THE PARTICIPANTS ARE RISLEY LAW, NATSU DRAGNEEL, GAJEEL REDFOX, STING EUCLIFFE, ICHIYA KOTOBUKI, YUKA SUZUKI, KUROHEBI AND BACCAUS. AND... START..."

Everyone ran forward, whilst Natsu, Gajeel and Sting stayed back. It turned ut all 3 of the had motion sickness.

"Trust Dragon slayers to have such a weakness." I laughed.

"Didn't Natsu say you were bad at directions? And I quote, Maps make her dizzy." Erza stated. She got me.

"Yeah, well... it's true. I get lost so easy, I don't know how I made it to this age and still know where I am." I giggled. "I can't watch Natsu suffer, I'm going to do more research."

"Good Luck!" Lucy smiled to me. I had the feeling that someone was watching me. I walked over to Blue Pegasus, whist Ichiya was in the competition

"Hello, What do we owe the pleasure of Zelah Dragneel?" It was the trimens.

"I came to ask some questions." I grinned at them.

"Well, ask away dear, we are yours." Hibiki replied.

"That's just creepy, dude. Anyways. Who taught Lucy Urano Metria?" They looked at me quite shocked.

"It was me. I have archive magic, I can gave her a powerful spell, I knew she could use it." He told me.

"How did you know?"

"It was a long shot."

"What do you mean it was a long shot?" Eve asked.

"Well-" I cut Hibiki off.

"Lucy could possibly have a powerful magic, inherited from her mother, which made it possible for Lucy to use that magic. Correct?" I asked.

"Correct. How do you know?"

"I'm studying the disappearance of the dragons. I'm Zelah Dragneel-"

"Dragon Tamer... It can't be. You've been written about in books. You're practically famous if people read up on Dragon Guardians. Pleasure to meet you." He took my hand and shook it.

"Look, it's nothing..."

"It's not nothing. This girl's a prodigy, the most powerful Dragon Guardian to ever exist. This girl can tame dragons. She can sense where they are and talk to them. This girl is living proof that Dragons exist. An Archive mage like me, knows everything about your kind, you're a myth!" He yelled like a yappy little dog.

"Yeah well..." I smiled at them. "Thanks for telling me. It's the proof I need that Lucy has inherited Guardian of the gateway. I started to walk away. "Thanks again." As it turns out the event ended. Bacchus came first and Sting came last. You could say I was happy. We came 6th and 7th. I was heading my way back, before the battle rounds but I'm kind of lost. I walked around for a bit, not knowing where to go. I brought a map, but that only made me feel dizzy.

"You look ill, are you ill, or are you that much of an idiot that reading make you dizzy?" It was Sting. "Seems like we keep bumping into each other, how's the nightmare thing going?" He continued

"You tell anyone, I'll skin you." I yelled.

"Well, I guess you're just going to have to skin him." It was Rogue, and the rest of Team Sabertooth. "It seems like you've been having some fucked up dreams." Rogue continued. I was cornered.

"So, how did you get here to our area?" Sting asked.

"It seems I am bad with directions" I replied. They laughed at me.

"You probably couldn't find your way out of a cardboard box." They still laughed at me. I looked Sting dead in the eye.

"You tell me the way back to fairy tail." I asked.

"Now why would I, sweet heart?" They laughed in my face.

"Because I'm Zelah Dragneel, sister of Natsu Dragneel. So, basically, you shouldn't risk it." I looked Sting dead in the eyes.

"Two lefts then a right. Don't get dizzy on your way out." He then turned away.

"Thank you now." I walked off. I took two lefts then a right. I arrived back to the Fairy Tail area.

"Zelah, where were you?" It was Gray.

"I kinda got lost." I scratched my head. Natsu laughed. "Which battles have I missed?"

"Toby vs. Kurohebi and Bacchus vs. Elfman." Damn, I missed Elfman.

"Who won?" I asked.

"Well, they all made bets. Toby bet his super secret for Kurohebi's real name. Kurohebi won." Erza said.

"What was Toby's super secret?" I asked, I really wanted to know. I like secrets.

"Well, he can't find a sock." There was a pause. I burst out laughing.

"He... can't... find... a... sock...Pahahahahaa!" I couldn't hold it in.

"Elfman bet his sisters for exchanging Bacchus's guild name to Quatro Puppy for the duration of the tournament. Elfman won but, he's greatly injured." Yes. He won. I'll go see how he is later. "I'll go see him later." I told them.

"He'll like that." Lisanna smiled at me.

"NEXT BATTLE, MIRAJANE STRAUSS VS. JENNY REALIGHT"

"Go on Mira!" I yelled.

Mirajane and Jenny decided that instead of fighting, they would do a swimsuit contest. They both transformed their clothes into several swimsuits and costumes in a fashion similar to Requip. They both receive well over 20. Jenny then asks Mirajane if she'd like to make a wager stating that whoever loses the match would pose nude in the next Weekly Sorcerer Magazine. Mirajane, agrees? I didn't expect that. I don't think anyone else did either. Jenny smirks, and transforms into her Battle Form and saying that the battle is hers to win. Mirajane then decided to get serious too, and activates Satan Soul: Sitri.

"We should finish our battle in a clash of strength" Mirajane then dashes towards Jenny and defeats her in one hit. Jenny is left sobbing on the arena floor.

"Yeah!" "Go Mira" "YEAHH" "Well done" Everyone was yelling.

Then next battle went by quickly. Kagura vs. Yukino of Sabertooth. It was obvious who was going to win for me, but I know Kagura quite well. After the battle Yukino lost. I felt for the girl, it was obvious that Sabertooth was going to give her a tough time.

We all went back to our hotel, when Yukino walk in. She explained how Sabertooth made her strip and kicked her out of the guild. I knew Sabertooth was bad but this- this is unforgivable. I could feel my blood boiling. Me and Natsu had the same idea, we stormed to Sabertooth. Natsu went straight in and battled anyone, I went in looking for the master.

_Normal POV_

Natsu stormed in battling anyone who got in his way. Zelah, was more tactical.

"Where's your master?" She demanded walking in. A white magic circle started to form below her, her hair started to rise like the wind was holding it up, her eyes went white. To say Sabertooth was scared was an understatement, she wasn't even using magic yet, and Zelah wasn't even planning to, she was planning to scare them.

"I SIAD WHERE'S YOUR MASTER?" She yelled. She suddenly felt something pinning her to the ground. She looked up, it was Sting.

"You're not getting near my Master." He said sternly. She got mad; she disappeared from under him and reappeared again.

"Like you could stop me" She hissed at him.

Minerva stopped the fight, having happy as a hostage. Happy was apologising.

***At Sabertooth***

"Good job Minerva was here, that Zelah Dragneel would have been a match for me." There master said. "She's powerful. Sting, keep an eye on her."

"Why me?" he complained.

"Well, you keep talking about how you're going to kill her, you found out about her little dream problem and you were the first to pin her down." Everyone laughed at Sting. He swore and walked off.

***At Fairy Tail***

"Could you feel that power coming from Sabertooth?" Laxus told his Grandfather.

"Yes. That Zelah's a powerful one. She probably didn't even use any magic against them. But we're going to have to shout at them, it could have got us disqualified from the games."

Zelah and Natsu walked in, awaiting their punishment. It was an hour of Master lecturing them about how they could have been disqualified then they got handed over to Erza. They shivered, but they didn't regret what they did.

**A/N: So, how was it? What did you think? Look at me, with all these long chapters! I've been working on this all day, I got distracted by YouTube! Now it's late and I have homework to do, but fuck it! ;) So, please ignore spelling or grammatical mistakes and review! Much Love 33**


	10. Chapter 9

__**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy Tail... Hiro Mashima does.**

_Zelah's Dream world_

"Now why is Miss Scarlet the only one you to allow punishing you?" Zeref pinned her down and whispered in her ear.

"Trust me, this is punishment." I replied, turning my face away, only to have him grab my jaw to face him again.

"Now, now Zelah, don't dismiss me like that. This is your home as well, you may as well –" I cut him off.

"No Zeref, this is not my home, Fairy Tails' my home. This is my nightmare. I am not giving up that easy."

Come on, Fairy Tail. They said they'll wake me, I've been dreaming for one minute now. Maybe they're trying.

"You won't be gone for long, my love." Then everything faded to black.

_Zelah's POV_

"Took you a while to wake me didn't it." It was Wendy.

"I'm sorry." Wendy looked down at her feet. I could see the felt bad and I could see Charles disappointed look at me. Eeeshh.

"Sorry Wendy. I know it's hard to wake me up. I bet even Natsu couldn't do a better job." I told her whilst giving her a hug. "Now, let me look at you." She looked at me and Smiled. "Grandine's Child am I correct?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Grandine was a kind Dragon, If I remember. She comforted me and took me to the guardians when my mother died. Or so she told me. I was only 1 at the time. That's how they knew I was special, I managed to locate a Dragon myself, that had the characteristics of my mother, which I just lost. I visited her from time to time, and then I started staying with the Dragons. I asked her if she was going to take someone on as her own. She replied that she had. A small little girl with Blue hair. I wanted to meet the girl, having grown up around Natsu, I wanted a little sister, but Grandine said next time. But I never got the chance to meet her. Most Dragons were a bit dodgy when it came to the guardians meeting the Dragon Slayers. I'm glad I got to meet you now." I smiled down at the small child in front of me.

"Why did you want me to be your sister? Weren't there other female Dragon Slayers?" She asked me.

"Yes, there were, but you had blue hair." She looked at me funny. "I always liked being around people with colourful hair, so the generic brown or black didn't suit me. So as a child I stayed away from them." She gave me a grin. She probably thought I was weird.

"Thanks Zelah." She smiled. Well, I recovered from that quite well. Wendy left the room.

"You shouldn't lie like that." It was Charle.

"I wasn't lying, that was all true, Grandine was a lovely Dragon and she thought the world of Wendy. That's one of the reasons why I'm determined to find out what happened to the dragons. They can all just disappear like that." Charle flew out of the room and went after Wendy. I got changed into my clothes and walked down the stairs.

"Eesh Zelah is that all the clothes you own, you wear the same clothes every day. I understand the no shoes, but the same clothes. And don't you own a hair brush?" It was Lucy; of course she'd worry about my looks. I was about to do something stupid. I should just stop talking.

"Okay Lucy, for today..." Shut up Zelah. Don't say it. "...you can dress me." You said it didn't you. Lucy's eye lit up. "No shoes allowed though!" I added. She nodded and took out her keys and did her thing.

"Cancer, fix the hair. Virgo, get some clothes." I just stood there whilst cancer re-did my hair and Virgo was giving me clothes to try on. Yup, this was a big mistake. One hour later, I was complete. Lucy brought down a huge mirror. I was shocked that I could look this... this nice. I've always had the scruffy look going for me, but even though it felt weird, I kind of liked it.

I had m usual pale face, but instead of a bush for hair, it was in a plait, it was kind of like in a fish tail plait that didn't go over my shoulder.

"I gave the hair, a scruffy but nice look. Scruffy suits you so; I thought a nice plait would look good. Especially with your green hair." Lucy smiled at me. I liked my hair in a plait; I might put it up like this more often.

I looked down to the clothes; they were out of this world. It was a pink halter necked shirt that complimented my green hair well, it was plain yet, so detailed. It seemed to glow, it was beautiful, and I also had on white shorts, again, I would have never picked wearing shorts ever. No shoes. I smiled.

"I thought, I'd go for the shorts, I thought you'd be more comfortable, and as for the shirt, well, it's made from a material only found in the spirit world. And of course... no shoes. What do you think?" She asked me hopefully.

"I think I've never been this good-looking for a while. I mean seriously, you cleaned me up well. And this plait, I'm having a plait like this every day, but you're going to have to show me how to do it!" I turned around and told her. She gave a little "eep" and hugged me round the waist. I could see Natsu smiling in the distance. I went to go up to him. Then...

"WELCOME TO THE 3RD DAY OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES. COMPETITORS, MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE STADUIM AND CHOSE YOUR PARTICIPANT." The voice over guy boomed over the city. We all ran over to the Fairy Tail Quarters of the stadium. There was no point in putting myself forward. Everyone always cuts me off any way.

"I will go" Erza instructed us.

"Try your best Erza" "Fight" "Send Me out" "Calm Down" We all were yelling for our team-mate.

"IN THIS GAME, THE PARTICIPANTS ARE MADE TO ENTER A TEMPLE ONE AT A TIME. INSIDE THE TEMPLE ARE 100 OF DIFFERENT STRENGTH LEVELS. THE PARTICIPANT IN THE TEMPLE CAN CHOOSE TO TAKE ON ANY NUMBER OF THE 100 MONSTERS AT A TIME, BUT MUST DEFEAT THEM ALL IF THEY WISH TO CONTINUE. IF THEY DO DEFEAT THEM, THE NUMBER THEY OVERCAME WILL BE ADDED TO THEIR EVENT SCORE. SHOULD THEY FALL IN THEIR FIGHT, THEY WILL BE REMOVED FROM THE EVENT WITH THE SCORE THEY HAVE EARNED UP UNTIL THAT POINT. THE PARTICIPANTS HAVE NO CONTROL OVER WHICH LEVEL OF MONSTER THEY FACE, AS THE GENERATION OF THE MONSTERS IS RANDOM, AND MUST CHOOSE THE NUMBER OF MONSTERS THEY WISH TO FACE WITH THIS IN MIND. THE GAME ENDS WHEN EITHER ALL PARTICIPANTS RUN OUT OF MAGIC POWER, OR ALL THE MONSTERS ARE DEFEATED."

Everyone cheered. Erza will surly win.

"PARTICIPANTS ARE: MILLIANNA, ERZA SCARLET, HIBIKI LATES, CANA ALBERONA, JURA NEEKIS, OBRA, ORGA NANAGEAR AND NOBARLY. CONTESTANTS PICK YOUR NUMBERS."

Everyone tried to see who got which number. It was hard to see, well for others, for me it was fine.

"Erza's first." I told everyone.

"How can you see that far" Gray asked.

"Good eye sight" I shrugged.

"I was thinking this competition would all come down to Luck of the draw..." Erza said.

"The luck of the Draw? No, No, How should I put this? It's a game where maintaining your pace and situational judgments are more important than just order of battle..."

"No... with this it's no longer a game." Erza smiled to herself, what is she on about. Screw research, I'm watching this.

"ALL 100 WILL BE MY OPPONANTS" She yelled. Ha, Trust Erza to do this. Everyone looked shocked, and worried, whilst me, Natsu and Gray just laughed.

"That... That's impossible... it's not set up so that one person could take down all of them."

"I don't care." Erza told him. She walked in. I don't think I'll ever forget what happened on that day. Erza Scarlet walked in, set on defeating all 100 for the sake of Fairy Tail. Everyone looked shocked and worried whilst our team, cheered, screamed, laughed and danced for our friend that is competing. People were crying because of the love and pride radiating from this fairy. And with a final blow of her sword, Erza Scarlet defeated 100 monsters to get her guild to the top, now that, is the true strength of a Fairy.

"THE HUGE APLAUSE IS YET TO STOP" Yelled the commentators, and it's true. It was that moment that everyone remembered the power of Fairy Tail.

All of Team fairy Tail ran on, including Wendy, who'll help to clean her up.

"Erza, that was amazing." I told her.

"Fight me afterwards." Of course Natsu would say that.

"I was so touched" said Lucy.

And Erza simply replied with, "We haven't won yet you know!" And she smiled. It was then I decided to tell Erza that it was Zeref in my dreams. I knew she'd protect me.

"THE REMIANING 7 TEAMS NEEDS A RANK ORDER SO WE CREATED A SIMPLE GAME. MAGIC POWER FINDER OR MPF. HIT IT WITH ALL THE MAGIC YOU CAN AND IT WILL GIVE YOU A NUMBER, THE HIGHEST UMBER WILL WIN." The pumpkin man said. It seemed simple. Wendy started to fix Erza up, whist the rest cheered for Cana.

Millianna ran up to it and hit it with Kitten Blast. That's a weird magic power, but I'm not one to judge, she just might like cats a bit. Her score was 365. It was a good score to start the game off with.

Next was, Quatro Puppy. I still can't believe they have to be call Puppy, I laughed to myself. He scored 124. Not the highest is it.

Hibiki is next; he's not an offensive type, so I don't think he'll be that good. Yup, I was right he scored 95.

Next was Obra. He was so mysterious, I wonder what magic he uses... No... he can't... he scored 4... he has to be pulling our leg! **(A/N: Pulling our leg, British phrase for taking the Mick, or Messing with us)**

Orga's next. Everyone started to applause for that damn Saber. He scores the grand total of... 3825... Damn, Sabertooth were idiots, but they had some powerful people. I'll give them that.

Jura was next. Jura had to beat Sabertooth, he is one of the 10 wizard saints. And unsurprisingly he scored 8544. He even set a new record.

Next was Cana, she walked up and... started to strip. She had a Tribal mark on her arm. Master looked shocked. Mavis revealed that she lent it to Cana in order to win, apparently it was one of Fairy Tails 3 great fairy magic. Cana is able to use that. She must have mass magic power.

"FAIRY GLITTER"

She scores 9999. Wow. That is powerful. Mavis sure was right about winning with that. The MPF maxed out. Everyone in fairy Tail started to laugh. Things really are picking up for us. We all celebrated waiting for the Battle portion to begin.

"FIRST BATTLE: CHELIA BLENDY OF LAMIA SCALE VS. ZELAH DRAGNEEL OF FAIRY TAIL A."

Yes. .Yes. I jumped around happily. Everyone was staring at me. I stopped.

"I like to battle okay." I pouted whilst everyone laughed at me. I started to walk onto the battle field. I finally get to Battle. On walked a small young girl. I have to Kick the ass of a small kid. Damn I'm going to feel guilty after this. She has grey-blue eyes and her scarlet hair is tied up in two short, scrubby pigtails with orange bows. She's wearing a mini skirt, a pink, sleeveless top with a dark blue centre and a folded collar with yet another orange ribbon tied around it and a heart emblem on the chest, and long gloves. On her upper-arms she's wearing frilled armbands with orange ribbons tied around them. She really liked ribbons. She walked on and tripped over. I had to rush over and help her.

"Are you alright?" I asked. I can't leave a child like that.

"Yes. Thank you." She smiled at me. Man I'm going to feel bad when I beat her. I could hear my team mates yelling and cheering for me.

***MEANWHILE AT LAMIA SCALE***

You shouldn't underestimate Chelia's Power. We are sure to win. They thought.

***AT FAIRY TAIL***

"GO ON Z!" Natsu yelled. He knew she was going to win.

"TRY YOUR BEST ZELAH" "YOU CAN DO IT" "FIGHT" "WIN FOR US"

***BACK ON THE BATTLE FIELD***

"Let's try our best. Okay?" She was so adorable. Why is she making it hard for me to beat her?

"Okay" I replied. I sat on the floor cross-legged and drew a circle around me in the ground. I could hear people wondering what's going on. I closed my eyes.

"LET THE BATTLE... BEGIN"

_Normal POV_

She opened her eyes. Neither one of them wanted to make the first move. Zelah wanted to assess who she was up against. The crowd went wild as Zelah's eyes went pure white. Chelia makes the first move. Big Mistake.

"Sky Gods Bellow." She yelled as a big gust of black wind headed towards Zelah. In a fashion that was quite like Wendy's Sky Dragons roar.

"So you use sky magic, someone in my guild uses Sky magic." Zelah told her opponent. She hasn't moved once and yet she seemed unharmed from the Sky Gods Bellow.

"Lyon told me about her."

"Yes, Wendy's such a nice girl. I'll introduce you to her after this. I think you'll get on quite well." Zelah grinned at her. Everyone was curious, why hasn't this girl been injured by the hit? Why is she talking so casually to her opponent? Zelah slowly stood up and walked around the Battle field, drawing a circle around them both. Chelia, who understood battles stepped out of the circle, knowing that something was going to happen within the circle, but she was wrong. Zelah, using her knowledge of people's minds, wanted Chelia to leave the circle so the battle could begin. Chelia didn't want to wait.

"Sky Gods Dance" Again, the black gusts of winds game after Zelah again.

"Protection Circle, Activate." Where the circle was made a golden shield went up, the winds bounced off it and inside the shield, filled up with water? Water engulfed Zelah's body. Everybody wanted to know what was going in happen next. The girl inside was holding her breath and suddenly they water turned into a gooey substance, it was acidic. Zelah, wasn't even fighting the girl, she was just changing atoms and matter around her.

"COME ON ZELAH QUIT SHOWING OFF" Natsu yelled at his sister. She smiled. And dropped to the ground. Then Chelia started to sink. The once dirt floor was melting below their feet. The mud start to suck away at Chelia's Magic.

"DRAGON PROTECTORS RAGE" Yelled the girl and the battle field exploded bellow their feet, every single atom and particle in the stadium exploded, and being the Sky God Slayer, who is eating the Sky particles, it was a good decision. Chelia collapsed. Zelah's eyes returned to what they were. With one move, Zelah had won the battle.

"THE WINNER IS ZELAH DRAGNEEL OF FAIRY TAIL"

Zelah ran up to the small girl.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" Zelah asked. She went overboard, when she didn't mean to.

"I'm fine, I'll just need some rest." Chelia smiled at her. Zelah picked her up and walkover to Lamia Scale. She called for Wendy who came over. Zelah helped Wendy nurse Chelia better.

"Wendy, meet Chelia, Chelia meet Wendy." Zelah introduced and those two went off talking about magic and other sorts. Zelah left them be. She walked towards the fairy Tail to see a very angry Lucy.

"Zelah, you almost burnt off your next clothes with that acid." Lucy yelled and Called for Virgo and Cancer to clean her up. Then everyone else walked in and cheered and partied.

"Well done Zelah!" Erza told me. That reminded her, "I think it's time to tell the guild about Zeref..." she thought. She looked and decided to tell them later.

_Sting's POV_

WOW. She's powerful. So Dragon protectors can change and warp atoms and Particles around them. How nerdy? But she knows her way around a battle too. Every man's dream. Well, except mine, I'm going to kill her. I smiled to myself. I can't wait to see the look on the girls pale...glowing face... when I kill her.

"Glowing. That's an odd word choice to use," said Rogue from behind me. Did I say the last part out loud? "You don't like Zelah do you?" he asked jokingly.

"Of course I don't. That's stupid." I laughed it off.

"I recall you saying her scent was entrancing in your sleep." Rogue mocked.

"Fro heard it too," Fro added. That damn cat.

"I DON'T LIKE HER!" I yelled.

"Look Stings blushing," Rouge continued to mock. "Say, if you did date her, Natsu would be very pissed off at you." Wait, he would be. If I was to date her, he'd get mad at me. Perfect plan to piss off Natsu.

_Normal POV_

Little did Sting know, Rogue knew he secretly liked Zelah, so he twisted it so Sting could find out his feelings for himself.

**A/N: So, another lengthy one. Hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think. Apologies of any spelling or Grammar mistakes. Do you guys want a Halloween special? I have like a series of short little Halloween stories in my cute ones. I think about 3 of them. Any ways, Tell me what you think. Much Love 33**


	11. Chapter 10

_Normal POV_

Zelah was out walking. She needed to get some fresh air.

"Hello Protector, out here all alone?" Zelah turned around to see who was talking to her. Behind her was the person she didn't want to see.

"Oh fuck off." She said to Sting.

"I'd rather not thanks." He grinned at her. She started to walk off. She didn't want to deal with him. He grabbed her wrist and spun her round.

"Let's get to the point." He leaned in, his lips edged closer to hers and he stole a kiss. It was warm and Sting melted inside. It was during the kiss that Sting noticed his feelings for the girl. He quickly stepped back, dumbfounded with his discovery. WHACK. The girl in front of him slapped him in the face. She looked hurt.

"Touch me again, and I'll combust you from the inside out." She yelled in his face and stormed off and crashed into Lucy.

"Zelah, Are you alright? You seem all flustered?" She grinned cheekily.

"No. Yes. Fine. Bye." She said and continued to walk but she grabbed her arm.

"Zelah, I'm serious. Are you all right?" She asked seriously. Zelah dragged her round the corner.

"You can't tell Natsu." Zelah whispered and Lucy edged closer for the gossip.

"Someone Kissed me and I didn't want them too..." She admitted to the blonde.

"No. Who? Who? Who?" She said excitedly, If there was one thing Lucy loved, it was Books and Gossip.

"Errgg... Don't make me say it." Lucy gave her puppy dog eyes. "Fine..." She leaned in closer, so no one could hear her. "Sting." Lucy gasped.

"Really?" Zelah nodded her. "We can't let Natsu know." Lucy told her. "So are you two dating or something?" Lucy asked.

"No. He just kissed me out of the blue, and then I slapped him." Zelah told her.

"Well, that's a problem." Lucy said.

"And, Lucy. Do you think I should tell the guild about Zeref? I want too." Zelah looked at the floor. They started to walk back. She turned to face Lucy. "I just need a way to say it without Natsu going nuts." Zelah and Lucy laughed and walking into the building. Lucy started to gather people round and Zelah stood up ready to speak.

"Well..." She didn't know how to start it. "... when I was younger Eric, my trainer, told me a story. It was about a dark lord who fell in love with a special girl and those too brought chaos to the world, without the girl even knowing it."

"Yeah, Zeref and a Dragon Guardian. It's a known prophecy and that's why the Protectors were massacred. People went mad with the knowledge and tried to kill all of them to prevent it from happening." Everyone looked at the blue haired bookworm. "I wanted to know more about Zelah... so I... investigated..." Zelah cut her off and laughed.

"It's fine. To continue, I have a feeling that's me. You see, you know the dreams. We just said that they're dangerous but it's not just it... its Zeref. He's been entering my dreams and... and he's... he's..." Zelah started to cry. "I'm sorry." She ran out. Natsu followed her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He questioned.

"Natsu, you're always over board. I thought you would have over reacted." I looked down.

"Look Z. You have to tell me these things. I won't lose my family again. And I'll kill him for hurting you. I'll find him and destroy him for my family's safety!"

"Okay." She stood up to leave. With a little smile on her face.

"Wait, Z. I need some advice. I wanted to ask you for it before the games, but you went away training." He looked away and she sat down next to him.

"Tell me." She said comforting.

"Well. Igneel told me about a special relationship between two dragons that fills you with warmth, without magic... I don't get it. Can you explain?" He asked me.

"Why would you want to know now?" She asked him. She knew Why, she wanted him to admit it.

He blushed a little. "I was just curious. You know dragons well and I didn't understand what he said."

"It means that, one day. You'll find someone you want to make happy and someone you can't be without, that you'll want to be with forever." She told him with a smile. "That all?" He nodded at her and she left. She closed the door to her room, no one was there and she smiled.

"Natsu..." She whispered and smiled.

_Natsu's POV_

I watched her exit the room. Well... Lucy makes me happy... and I don't want her to leave fairy tail... Arrgg... why is this so confusing?

"You look worried. Worried about Zelah?" Lucy said from behind me. It startled me.

"GAH, ur... yeah... I'm worried." I grinned at her, hoping she wouldn't see through it.

"Zelah is strong, she'll be fine. I know she will be. She has us and we'll protect her." Lucy grinned reassuringly. I felt comfortable with her and she was right. Zelah's strong and she has us.

"OI I'M GOING TO BED." Zelah yelled.

"I'll go and watch over her... Then you take over so get some rest now... The Dragon Slayer protecting the Dragon Protector. Backwards isn't it." Lucy laughed to herself again and walked out. Why does she do this to me?

***NEXT DAY***

_Zelah's POV_

"I'll go out" Lucy volunteered take part for the first part. It was basically a battle in a bubble of water, last one standing wins. Well, that's a brief of it anyway.

"Good Luck Lucy! I'm going to research so be safe." I told her and gave her a hug.

"Okay," she said. Then she whispered. "Don't go to Sabertooth without me." We smiled and she left. I was sorry to break this, but Sabertooth is the last guild I need to go to. All the other guilds had no information. I tried to find my way there, but got lost. I had to buy a dreaded map. I took a deep breath and looked at it. All the squiggly lines are dancing around the page and I started to feel dizzy. It was giving me a headache. Oh god. Then there was black.

"Protector, what a stupid weakness to have." Someone remarked. Only one person calls me protector. My eyes started to flutter open, and there was Sting with his arms firmly around me and his blonde hair draping above my face.

"Gerr off me you idiot." I wriggled free from his grasp. I stood up and shook all the dirt off me.

"That's not something you say to someone who catches you went you fall." He looked at me with his head tilted. He's such a cheeky bastard.

"Yeah, well I need to ask your guild." I told him.

"You're finally going to join a decent guild" He mocked.

"I don't need a new guild. No lead the way." I told him sternly and he signalled me to follow. After a quick walk... round the corner. Seriously, they were round the corner. I could see Sting smile mockingly at my directional skills. The guild was there, watching the game, then they turned there heads to me and Sting.

"Sting, showing your girlfriend the guild, I see." Rufus grinned at him. Sting looked away, about to say something.

"Yeah, Like I would date this idiot. I'm here for business purposes alone." I turned away, "But I got lost so he helped me."

"Not only that. She collapsed because she brought a map and got dizzy." They all laughed.

"Well at least I don't have motion sickness." I smiled at him. "Now, I need to ask your guild about any information you have on dragons." I demanded.

"Now why should I?" Their master said.

"Because, I'm a Dragon Guardian, and under section 7 of the Dragon Guardian Law, I can arrest you for withholding information that could cause the dragons harm. Now, I can arrest this idiot." I pointed to Sting. "Any time I want, but I'm not because I already punched him in the face and I need information. So, YOU WILL TELL ME THE INFORMATION NOW!" I boomed at them. Some had a worried look in there eyes.

"Sting, Rogue, you're Dragon Slayers. Tell her what you know." The master ordered them. I wasn't aware that they had two dragon slayers.

"Easy, they taught us the magic, then we killed them. We are true dragon slayers. Unlike that brother of yours." Sting grinned at me.

"So you both killed your dragons." I asked. Preparing my fist for the reply.

"Yes." Sting replied whilst Rouge shrugged. Sting stepped back as I stepped towards them. BASH. I swung my fist right into Rouges face.

"What was that for?" He asked rubbing his face.

"I punched Sting; it wouldn't be fair if I was giving Sting special treatment. And you shouldn't have fucking murdered the dragon." I stepped back, "Please continue." I asked them. They looked at me like I was bi-polar, but I didn't want to be there, I wanted to get back to Fairy Tail.

"I was once told a story as a kid, I don't know whether it is true though." Rouge finally spoke. If there was one thing I've learnt it when it comes to the Dragons, stories tend to be real.

"Please tell." I asked as polite as a Dragon Protector could say to someone who killed their dragon, so It probably sounded rude. I tried.

"Well, it was about a women with Golden hair, she didn't have a name, so they called her Goldie. She apparently held open gates to multiple realms, one being the Dragon. She also held together floating realms like the Celestial Spirit World and the world with the floating isles of Edolas. It also said that upon dead, all that was once free would become trapped until the power has returned..." That had to be Layla Heartfillia, so Lucy needed to re-awaken her latent powers. "But that's just a story, it's stupid." He shrugged it off.

"He, yeah. Just a story." I told him. "I'll take my leave."

"Don't get lost." Sting smirked at me, then a yelled echoed throughout the stadium.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled. Minerva brutally beat Lucy. We all ran onto the pitch and Natsu and Gray went to grab her. Wendy ran after them , I caught up before her. But Natsu clinged on to her and wouldn't let her go.

"Natsu, let go. You'll crush her." I yelled at him, but he wouldn't let go. "Natsu, take her to the infirmary." He ran her there and Wendy went after her. He placed her on the bed and Wendy did her work. Eventually she woke up, hugging her keys that Happy brought previously.

"For the final part of the games we have to make up one team." Master told us. We discussed and the team was decided.

_Normal POV._

"INTRODUCING THE NEW TEAM FAIRY TAIL."

5 mages stood out from under the shade. The first mage was one part of Fairy Tail team B. Laxus Dreyar. The Lightning Mage of Fairy Tail. The second Mage was Fairy Tails Favourite Stripper and Ice mage, Gray Fullbuster. The 3rd was Erza Scarlett, the scarlet haired re-quip mage. The final pair that stepped forward was the Dragneel siblings. The Dragon slayer and the Dragon Protector. They were the new, Team Fairy Tail.

"THE NEXT BATTLES ARE TAG BATTLES. YOU WILL GET SELECTED IN PAIRS TO BATTLE... THE FIRST PAIR IS... STING EUCLIFFE AND ROUGE CHENEY vs NATSU DRAGNEEL AND ZELAH DRAGNEEL. MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE STADIUM."

"Time to battle." "I'm all fired up" Said Natsu and Zelah as they high-fived and walked to the arena.

For Lucy, Natsu thought.

**A/N: finally it's out! What do you think? Is it all right? Don't be scared to review, I won't bite. Hopefully next one it out sooner, but I have exams coming up, so... yeah... Much Love Guys 33 **


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL. Hiro Mashima does. **

"THE NEXT BATTLES ARE TAG BATTLES. YOU WILL GET SELECTED IN PAIRS TO BATTLE... THE FIRST PAIR IS... STING EUCLIFFE AND ROUGE CHENEY vs NATSU DRAGNEEL AND ZELAH DRAGNEEL. MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE STADIUM."

"Time to battle." "I'm all fired up" Said Natsu and Zelah as they high-fived and walked to the arena.

"For Lucy" thought Natsu.

"I'm going to batter Eucliffe. Payback time." Zelah thought.

On the area floor stood the two Dragneel's and the twin Dragons of Sabertooth. Zelah and Natsu had a grin on their face that even the devil couldn't wipe off.

"... AND BEGIN"

Both Dragneel's went for Eucliffe, Zelah's magic completely nullified Natsu's dragon slayer magic. Which opened the way for the Twin Dragons to get a hit in. The roars, hit Natsu, whist Zelah dodged the attack from Rouge.

"What the hell are you doing?" They yelled at each other. As much as Zelah wanted to kill Sting, they agreed that Natsu went for Sting and Zelah for Rouge. Natsu and Zelah had a battle plan. They both grinned. Whist the discussion was going on, Rouge and Sting tried to get in a few hits, being successful against Natsu, but none hit the female Dragneel.

"Cheney, you're going to try a lot harder to hit me." Zelah grinned at her opponent.

"ROAR OF THE SHADOW-" Rouge stopped. His mouth moved, but no noise came out. Rouge could feel the pressure rise, like his eyes were going to pop out of the socket.

"My magic is much like science, Mr Cheney, Science 101. You can't hear sound without what? Without particles to pass on the vibrations. So say, what happens if a skilled Dragon Guardians had the rare magic of controlling atoms and matter?" She faced him with a hysterical grin. "POOF. No particles." She grinned again. Then yelled. "SWITCH." Her and Natsu switched places, for Natsu to continue the battle. They figured, they could do the most damage if they used both of their magic.

"Now Sting, I have something special in store for you." She grinned at him, just as manically. Natsu had given him quite a battering, and now it was her turn. "I'm going to have fun battering you." She continued. She did have something different in store. She used the air as an advantage, she balanced out new equations, using her skills of Chemistry to change and warp the atoms and matter round her, until she found what she wanted. Poison. She watched as he stood there in confusion as the air around him got thicker. She sat down on the floor and wait. Sting coughed and she smiled. Sting started to choke on air. He went to the ground on all fours.

"WHAT *cough8 HAVE *cough* YOU *cough* DONE?" He asked choking on the air.

"Easy, I've turned the air into toxins, soon you will be unconscious and we will have won." She smiled. Sting had to think fast. The crawled over to where Rouge was battling Natsu and he could breathe again. He walked closer to her.

"I'm not an idiot, the closer I am to you, and the fewer toxins there will be." He said. She was gob smacked. No one has figured that out. She had to battle up close. She doesn't like that at all.

He started to get serious, him and Rouge activated their Dragon Force.

"Guardians light." She muttered. It was time for her to get serious too. She turned her body into white light it's self and Sting smirked.

"Dinner." He tried to 'eat her' in her white light form, but he failed looking shocked.

"This is my Guardian form. It's made out of white light. You eat white light right? Well, I'm pure white light." She smiled to him again. And once again she said, "Science 101. Pure white light, isn't white, it is multiple colours." She grinned. This was her true form. "Dragons and Dragon Guardians are mythical creatures. And yes, although we are more human, we have traces of elements in us. That's what activates when we become true guardians, I am Zelah Dragneel, the Holy Guardian of the Dragons. And you..." She pointed at the dragon slayers. "Get out of my sight." She said. Then an explosion occurred. Knocking the Twin dragons out. "Finish them Natsu. I have work to do." Then all went black for Zelah Dragneel. She slowly stood up, still in her form. They white light turned to black, and she turned to her human form. She had black hair that stuck up, in a similar way to Mirajane's Satan Soul. She had black eyes and was wearing a tight black Dress that revealed a lot more of her curves than she would usually want to reveal. A LOT more and on her feet were high strappy heels, or as Lucy would describe as Stripper shoes.

"Zelah, are you alright?" Natsu asked her.

"Never better" she grinned. "Int that right Zeref." Behind him was a man with Dark hair and eyes, they two looked like that belonged together.

"Yeah, sweet heart. Let the chaos begin."

"Get off her." Natsu snarled. Zeref smirked at him.

"Why would I want to get off her?" He asked and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. The kiss deepened and he slowly moved down her neck and it looked like he was trying to eat her, well to Natsu anyway. Zelah started to moan, and Zeref worked his way back to her lips then he let her go, still having his hand on her hips.

"Later Kiddies, you'll see us soon." Zeref said and disappeared. Zelah was about to follow when her eyes and hair turned to normal and a single tear ran down her face.

"Help me." She pushed out of her mouth and she collapsed, disappearing before she touched the ground.

**A/N: Sorry that it's been long and it's so short. I've been revising, but I'm ready for the exams. BRING IT ON! So what do you think though? Finally the plot thickens and soon, Natsu will confess his feelings. EEP. Can't wait. Much Love 33**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail :( Hiro Mashima does...**

_Zelah's POV_

My Eyes flickered open. What a dream? I'm ready for the next day of the Grand Magic games! Bring it... I looked around... on? Where the fuck am I? It was a cold and damp cell. You could hear the wind dancing around the cell bars. Was it real? Did it happen?

"Urrgg... 5 more minute Lector..." grouned the blond hair man from across the cell.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I yelled, Sting shot up and looked at her awkwardly. He blush a little.

***FLASHBACK***

_"Help me." Zelah muttered. Sting had one think on his mind helping the girl. He didn't like watch Zeref being all over the girl, her moaning his names as Zeref moved his lips onto her neck. She was an entirely new person. She almost hit the ground when Sting instinctively grabbed he ankle, causing him to warp with her into a damp cell. She was asleep, there was one meal on the floor, it seemed like no-one noticed that he was there and he wanted to keep it that way. CLANK. The cell door opened and Sting hid. In walked Zeref. He looked down at the girl and kneeled to put his face in front of hers. He smiled._

_"You will be mine, my bride. It's finally good to see you in the flesh, to feel your warm skin under my finger tips." He grinned again to the unconscious girl and started to kiss her, just as he did at the arena. The kiss deepened and he was using his hands to explore her body, still in the short, curve hugging dress. It was sick. Who would do that to a girl who's still asleep? Sting was going to intervene, but Zeref stood up and left. He locked the cell, turned around and blew her a kiss. And left. Sting walked over to the girl and lay beside her._

_"I'll protect you." He whispered to her whilst he drifted off to sleep._

***FLASH FORWARD* **

"... He left the cell, and I fell asleep..." He looked like he was going to continue, I dismissed it though. It was a stressful situation. Wait a minute. It dawned on me.

"WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM?" I yelled at him. He winced. "Are you okay? You're not in pain are you?" I asked. He looked at me and winced again.

"Nothing, I just haven't healed up from the battle, you beat me up good, and it seemed like that me warping alongside you did batter me up more." He held his side. He tried to moved again and flinched in pain.

"Stop moving idiot." I moved closer to him. "Come on. Up." I told him.

"W-what?" He stuttered. I rolled my eyes. What an idiot?

"Shirt up and off." I told him and slowly did what I said looking away. On his bare chest were deep purple blotches and deep cuts and scratches. That was excluding the internal injuries that the poison and atom warping did. Under it was is... flesh. I gulped and could feel my face slowly getting redder. I moved my, currently down, and messy hair, over my eyes. Hopefully he won't notice. I peaked up at him, but he wasn't moving. I needed to get down it fixing him. I placed my hands in the centre of his toned chest... I closed my eyes.

"This may hurt. It's healing magic designed for healing and recreating the tissues of Dragons flesh. So it will be over soon." I took a breath in; it felt like he wasn't breathing. The magic circle started to form and I could feel him fixing under my palms. He started to squeal and wriggle, trying not to make any noise to attract the guards' attention. I pinned him down more with all my force, it did the job.

"A few more seconds." I told him. "10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 and Done." I opened my eyes and looked down at him smiling at my good work. He opened his eyes reluctantly. His eyes... widened? He looked away. I looked down and realised what position we were in. I was sitting on top of him with my hands on his chest, my face a couple of feet above his. I scurried off him.

"Eeehhh... so... hope you feel better..." I went over to the other side of the cell. There was a couple of minute silence. CLANK.

_Normal POV_

"Sting hide." He rushed to his hiding spot... Zeref walked in.

"Hello, sweetheart. It's good to finally feel the warmth of your skin." He stroked the girls face and Sting tensed up. Zelah pushed him away and stepped back a few steps.

"Look, you can't threaten me. Now you're in the flesh, let me go. You got what you needed from me." Zelah said with her teeth gritted. Zeref walk up her and roughly pushed her against the wall. He used one hand to pin her hands against the wall, the other is placed on her chin, refraining her from turning away from him.

"Now what was it that I wanted from you?" He said cheekily, he knew the 3 reasons why he needed her.

"Easy, you needed my magic because I could re-fabricate your flesh with my Atom magic. It's easy to bring someone back from the dead, as long as their soul is still around, usually at a grave it is easiest. I just don't it's against all the rules I made for myself. If someone's dead, they are dead for a reason." She replied sternly confidant with her answer. Over to where Sting was, he was shocked. _How could she be this powerful? _He though, _It's unbelievable. She really is a mythical creature. _

"No, No, No, No, my dear." He chuckled. "That's only one of the reasons. There are 3, can you guess?" He asked playfully. He let go of her and started to walk to the other side of the cell.

"The prophecy. I'm guessing you want power." She said emotionless. He snapped back towards her, grabbed her by her waist and pulled her to him.

"I want you." He whispered huskily into her ears.

"Well, I don't want-" He interrupted her with a kiss. Her lips were warm to him; he let his tongue explore the inside of her mouth. She tasted sweet. She tried to pull away, but he pulled her closer to himself. His hands lowering from her waist to her bum. She struggled more, but he tensed more. She them bit his tongue.

"YOU BIT ME!" He yelled at her.

"YOU WERE TOUCHING ME UP." She yelled back. She went to punched him, but he warped out of the cell.

"Get used to it sweetheart." He turned to walk away, stopped and turned to face her."The seamstress will be here later." He told her.

"What for?" She asked.

"For your wedding dress." He walked out of the room. The girl wasn't speaking. She was too shocked. Tears started to stream down her face. Sting got out from his hiding place tried to put his arm round the girl, trying to comfort her, he's never really good at comforting people.

"DON'T TOUCH ME EUCLIFFE!" She yelled and ran over to her lumpy bed and curled up and cried. Sting sat at the end of the bed, looking over her. She tried to sleep; Sting thought she looked so peaceful. _How could a girl act in peace after what he's doing to her? _He thought. He heard footsteps coming down the stair towards the cell. Sting went and hid in his hiding spot.

"Hello Zelah, good to see you again."

"Y-y-you can't be here. Y-y-you're d-dead." She stuttered.

**A/N: So, finally a new chapter out, and to make up for it, I'll have one chapter out every day from today until next sunday. For the first time, I've actually written ahead. So, what do you think? The plot thickens... DUN DUN DUHHH... Oh and by the way... I've written some NaLu on the way... xDD So review if you got something to say. Enjoy and Much Love **

**- THEBEASTHUNTER**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

Natsu kept running round the, now empty, Arena to try to smell where they went, but it would just end at where they disappeared. They were long gone, but Natsu kept running around for the hope that a gust of wind would give off his sisters' location.

"Natsu calm down. We'll find her." Lucy tried to comfort him.

"NO. We have to find her. I'm not losing her again." He yelled in her face and continued to run around searching for the scent but he then felt two petit hands on his chest grabbing him from behind. He could smell salty tears, and the back of his shirt getting slightly damp with the tears. He was shocked.

"Natsu please. Don't make it harder for us than it already is."

"L-L-Luce." He turned around to face her. Her cheeks flushed red. He turned to face his guild, they all had tears in their eyes, but was putting on a smile to convince themselves that she was alright. That's the only hope they had.

"Let's think of a plan logically, instead of you running round like a headless chicken." Lucy smiled at him. The smiled that made is heart flutter. The smile that comforted him. The smile he never wanted to see off her face. The smile that made him wonder what was going on with him.

"Thanks Luce. You think up a plan yeah." Natsu grinned at her, his heart still fluttering.

"EEEHHH. W-W-Why me?" Lucy asked him. Lucy was smart, yes, but she wasn't good hunting people down.

"Lucy. I'll help you." Erza told her. She turned to Natsu, "You and Lucy aren't doing this alone." They all went back to the hotel and sat around the room, trying to think of a plan. When Rouge and Fro walked in, technically Fro flew in.

"What do you want?" Natsu snarled at him.

"I want to help." Rouge replied.

"Yes, Fro wants to help find the girl Dragneel too. Fro also wants to find Sting." Fro said.

"What did you say about Sting?" Lucy asked shocked.

"Sting gabbed Zelah's ankle before they warped away." Rouge explained to the guild.

"Why would he do that?" It was Mirajane that asked with a grin on her face. Mirajane, also known as the guilds matchmaker was refraining from jumping around with joy, unlike some people in this guild, she would accept the Fairy and the Sabers relationship. She was thinking about wedding dresses and theme colours. Lisanna walked up to her, with the same grin and the same thought. Sisters do think alike huh?

"Sting seems to have... taken a...liking to the girl. Unfortunately for him she doesn't feel the same way-" Lisanna cut him off

"YET" She yelled and Mira and Lisanna made plans in their head.

"NO! Zelah would never want to date that idiotic bumblebee. As her brother, I will never allow it." Natsu yelled at him, but that earned a slap around the head from Lucy.

"NATSU! You can't control someone else's love life." Lucy knew what it's like to have a love life laid out in front of her, with her father always used to try to marry her off with some man from some big business. "Love is Love Natsu. You can't control it; you have to let it happen. If things go bad, that is when we step in and help her... Got it!" Lucy told him sternly. It made Natsu think. _Love is Love. Humm... what is love? I'll ask Zel-. Oh. _

"They can't be far." Rouge stated. This surprised everyone. "Let me explain. Zeref's body has been re-fabricated. His soul was trapped and encaged in some kind of object. He first came back 7 years ago. I think you remember Natsu..." Natsu grinded his teeth thinking about the man that burnt his scarf and, currently, has his hands all over his sister. "... we don't know why he was there, but the mass amount of magic he used to bring forth Acnologia. It ripped apart is body, using that amount of magic to open a gate to get a dragon to this world. Master said that he needed Dragneel to re-fabricate his body using her Atom powers, and her Dragon Guardian powers to get rid of the essence that Acnologia left behind. In a way, she's the perfect device for recantation." Rouge said.

"Zelah's not a device." Erza said pointing one of her swords to the back of his neck. "Now explain why she can't be far away?" Erza demanded.

"Look, it means Zeref's body's fresh. He needs to recover magic, so he won't be able to warp very far. Probably only a mile out of the city, that means if we circle the city, about half a mile each, we'd be able to smell one of them. And it's quicker because we now have 4 Dragon slayers. So what do you say? If that a plan." Rouge asked. Everyone discussed the plan, since the Grand Magic Games has been postponed until further notice. They would usually continue, but this time it has the interference of Zeref. Group one, who was circling north to east was Wendy, Gray, Charle and Elfman. Group two, circling east to south was Gajeel, Levy, Patherlily, Jet and Droy (who refused to leave Levy and Gajeel together). Group three was circling from South to West. Group three consisted of Rouge, Erza, Fro and Lisanna. Erza demanded to go with Rouge, she trusted him to get them there, but take Sting and leave Zelah. Finally the last group was Natsu, Lucy, Mirajane and Happy. They are circling west to North. Once located, they would meet up in the centre of the city and figure out who should push forward. Warren the communicator who stayed in the city circle with Makarov and Asuka. The rest of the guild had to search the city.

***WITH GROUP ONE***

"Wendy, can you smell her yet?" Gray asked. They were in teams for when they encountered any problems.

"No, sorry Gray." Wendy looked upset.

"Stop pressuring her. She's doing her best." Charle yelled over protectively at Gray.

"Wendy's nose is manly." Elfman yelled.

"She's a girl." Charle yelled again. They continued.

***WITH GROUP TWO***

"Got anything Gajeel?" Levy asked. Levy never got to ask Zelah about the dragon Guardians, in their guardian form, they were a myth, proof that Dragons existed and Levy wanted to know as much as possible.

"Nope, stop pestering me Shrimp. I'm trying." Gajeel huffed. He never really got attached to the girl, due to her lack of Protection, but if getting her back was the way to get the Dragons back. He would try anything. There was an awkward silence.

"Levy, after this would you... I don't know... go out with me?" Jet asked.

"No, what about me?" Droy asked. Jet and Droy got into an argument and Levy didn't know what to say.

"Oi, Shut it. I'm trying to smell." Gajeel shouted. "At this moment, No one's dating Levy."

"What does us shouting having anything to do with you smelling?" Droy asked, leaving Gajeel silent, Levy blushing and Patherlily smiling.

***GROUP THREE***

Rouge stopped to rest, they were surrounded by different smells of animals and flowers and it was confusing him.

"Continue. Let keep going." Erza said grabbing Rouge by the cuff of his shirt.

"There are too many smells around here. It's confusing."

"I said, let's continue." Erza pushed him forward.

"Fro you're sooo cute" Lisanna was cooing over the Pink exceed in the green Frog suit.

"Fro wants Lisanna to stop squeezing Fro. Fro hurts." Fro says.

"You're sooo cuutteeee" Lisanna squeezed the Exceed more.

***GROUP FOUR***

"Keep up Luce." Natsu yelled behind him. He was running furiously, with Mirajane beside him and Happy flying above him.

"Natsu slow down a bit" Lucy asked slacking behind.

"No Luce. We have to find Z fast!" Natsu stopped and grabbed Lucy and gave her a piggy back.

"GAAA! Natsu put me down." Lucy wriggled but Natsu tightened his grip.

"Luce, stop complaining." Natsu grinned.

"Happy." Mirajane whispered.

"They liiiiiiiiiiiike each other" Happy said and Mira giggled.

"NO. SHUT IT STUPID CAT" Lucy yelled, a slight blush forming on her cheek.

"Everyone..." It was Warren's telepathy. "Rouge and Erza have located her, everyone come to the centre and we'll get a plan to break her out of there."

"Sting too." Rouge said. Natsu didn't care for Sting. That was a lie. He cared to get Sting away from his sister. No matter what Lucy said, he was NOT going to let Sting get his sister. Ha. Over protective brother much? They ran to the town centre, to work on further plans to rescue. Everyone met at the hotel.

"Natsu, why are you giving Lucy a piggy back?" Erza questioned, Natsu completely forgot about his partner that was still on his back. He dropped her.

"Well... urr..." He scratched his head. "She was complaining, so I carried her." He looked to the floor. Mirajane and Lisanna were grinning to each other like idiots. "Let's just think of a plan." He snapped and they giggled. They formed a rescue team; the team was Natsu, Rouge, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy and the three Exceeds, Happy, Charle and Fro. The guild decided to leave in the morning, even though Natsu pestered them to go now, it was more tactical to go in the morning. He was convinced, with some help with Lucy.

**A/N: So, it's the second instalment of the week-long chapters! WOOPWOOP! What do you guys think? Slight NaLu in this one, ehh? ;) Next chapter out tomorrow after school. Anyways, How are you guy? What do you think? Much Love guys 33**

**-THEBEASTHUNTER**


	15. AUTHORS NOTICE

Hello Guys, I'm sorry to say, I'm going to start posting updates next week. I recently broke my foot, and my mum has bed ridden me and I can't go on the internet so I can rest. This is the first time I've been allowed internet.

Chapters back next week. I'm sorry guys!

-THEBEASTHUNTER


	16. Chapter 14

_Normal POV_

"Hello Zelah, good to see you again."

"Y-y-you can't be here. Y-y-you're d-dead." She stuttered. She looked up to see a man with black hair and Green eyes. He had a scar on his left cheek and had a grin made him look insane.

"Is that how you greet your old teacher?" The man grinned at her again.

"Eric, are you to save me?" She asked hopefully, but he just laughed in her face. Sting wanted to come out of hiding and beat the crap out of this guy. _Who is he? _He thought.

"Oh Zelah, how stupid you are? People warned you about me yet you chose me to be your trainer, you always found the good in people child. I was the one that got you in this situation, I planted Zeref's soul in your body so he could re-fabricate. Don't you remember?"

***FLASHBACK***

_"Child, you seem lost and are you injured? Upset?" An old man in a cloak asked the 19-year-old._

_"I just found out someone I know is trapped from the incident at Fairy Tail, I don't want to talk about it?" She replied with a smile. _

_"Child let me at least buy you a meal of some sort?" The kind old man asked._

_"I couldn't accept sir. I couldn't impose" She said. _

_"No I insist. I will be quite offended if you don't accept." He told her._

_"Okay, Sir" She accepted, little did she know he slipped some sort of powder into her drink._

***FLASH FORWARD***

"I remember then. Was that you?" She asked, it was as if she turned into a small child in front of their eyes. "Now, you will marry Zeref and Chaos will be on the world once more."He started to walk away. "Oh and Zelah"

"Yes" She said weakly.

"I hired the dark guild to kill all the guardians and take you. Even though plans were delayed, it seems to be a success."

"YOU BASTARD!" She tried to use her magic.

"It's useless, you can't use magic in there." He walked off and she sat and cried like a small child.

***SOME TIME LATER***

"Zelah."

"What?" _Not another question _She thought.

"How long have you had those dreams?" Sting asked. She rolled her eyes.

"About a year. But, I've probably had the subtle dreams for quite a few years now." She replied, bored with his questions.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? I've heard guilds like you?" He asked. She didn't want to speak with him. I mean, she just tried on her wedding dress and was going to be married in the morning.

***1 HOUR PREVIOUS***

_"Stop wriggling idiot, do you want me to pin you with the needle." The seamstress said angrily and glare at her. Even Zelah had to admit that the dress was beautiful. I was white and ain a fabric she couldn't describe. It was simple yet every detail was perfect. There was folds, loose pieces of fabric and it was wild yet so fragile. How could a dress hug her curves yet be so loose on her body? It was a piece of art for sure._

_"What do you think, Honey?" The seamstress asked._

_"It's beautiful... I just wish I got to wear it for the person I fall in love with, not Zeref, who I'm forced to love." Zelah told her._

_"Honey, don't worry, you were talking about your friends and brother before, right? They'll save you." The seamstress smiled. Zelah liked her. She was the first one that actually gave her decent advice, and treated he like a person and not an object. "Now let's get this dress off you." She delicately took the dress of Zelah and packed it away. They turned to face each other and Zelah hugged her._

_"Thanks. I needed someone sane to talk to." She told the seamstress._

_"It's okay, Honey. Good Luck!" She said. "Oh, and hide the boy better. He'll get kill instantly if they find him." The seamstress added._

***BACK TO NORMAL TIME***

"I don't like social interaction. It was a punishment you know? Not talking to anyone. I felt disgraced for not protecting the dragons. I ditched the name Dragneel, It was out of respect and a punishment, I didn't deserve it." She smiled at him weakly. The silence that came next was awkward. Zelah wanted to ask questions about him, but didn't want to sound too interested.

"Since we'll be here for a while, why don't you tell me about yourself?" She asked sneakily.

"What do you wanna know?" He shrugged.

"Humm..." She hesitated, not sounding too eager. "How did you and your Exceed... What's his name meet?"

"His name's Lector. And we met one day. I made a promise to him when I was young though. He told people that I killed my dragon and that they were real, but no-one believed him, so I promised him I'd defeat the strongest Dragon Slayer, Natsu, to prove them wrong-"Sting realised what he said and stopped speaking suddenly, hoping she didn't hear.

"What did you just say? Did you admit Natsu is the strongest? Did you just tell me your past? The mighty Sting eh?" She mocked.

"Oh shut it you." But she still grinned like an idiot.

"So, what kind of things are you into? What are you scared of? What was your Dragon called?" She asked him.

"That's a lot of questions."

"Just answer."

"Fine, I like... horror movies, battling, training, taking missions, food...errrr... I also like watching people-" She cut him off.

"That's just creepy dude." She laughed. "Sorry, continue, Creep." She giggled.

"I was saying I like watching people battle. Learning strategy and stuff." He replied angrily.

"Sure..." She mocked. "I was wondering why you were good at battling me, not many people get past the poison. I would have liked to continue to battle you. How about when we get out?" She asked.

"Defiantly. Your battle technique is amazing. I can see how you are the prophecy. You're amazing." Sting said causing Zelah to blush a little.

"I'm not that amazing, now answer my other questions."

"Fine, I won't tell you my fear, why would I tell my opponent my weaknesses. And my dragon was called Weisslogia." Sting said.

"Weisslogia... I remember her. She was a nice dragon. She helped me build up my Holy form, that's what everyone called it. I called it my Light form. I don't think I'm holy. She was so nice to me... especially because of everything..." She said. This was one of the first time Sting has ever regretted killing his foster parent. The girls face had pure grief behind her eyes, the love the girl had for the dragons.

"What do you mean? Because of everything?" Sting asked curiously.

"Do you know the Dragon Guardians purpose right? The reasons why dragons hated us? The reasons why I could never meet other dragon slayers as a kid?" Sting shook his head and Zelah sighed. "Our purpose is to kill dragon Slayers. It's why we were created alongside the dragons. When I found out I refused, that's why I stayed with Igneel because I ran away from them when I found out." Zelah laughed. "I sound like such a bad person." She smiled weakly at him.

"It doesn't make you a bad person, doing what you think is morally right is the right thing to do." Sting told her. She was shocked to get that kind of answer from him.

"Ha. Thanks Sting." She replied and lay down.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. No sleeping. My turn for questions." She looked up at him.

"Fine. Shoot." She replied.

"What are you into? What are your fears? Tell me more about the other Guardians. Tell me more about your Light form."

"Well, I like fighting too, although I try to hide it. You know expect the unexpected" She smiled. " I also like... I never actually thought about it before. I like to read sometimes I guess. I like to figure people out, to understand their minds. I like making people smile and I like people who make me smile. I like my guild. I'm scared of thunderstorms. It's stupid I know... I don't mind thunder magic, I know that's not real, but thunder storms I can't handle, I freeze up.-"

"Why would you tell me your weakness?" Sting interrupted.

"Unlike you, it won't make a difference to the battle if you know my weakness, weakness only means you can identify your strength and learn how to be stronger." She smiled. "Let me continue. About the guardians, well my trainer was Eric, he had a shadow form. He wasn't nice to many people; he was nice to me though, to everyone's surprise. Well, we found out now it was all a lie."

"So his form was just shadow?"

"Yes, like mine is Light and Ally's was fire and Katarina's was water. We all had different unique forms, it's the magic we used alongside our Guardian magic that made us special. Mine was the most special. They most powerful ever in Guardian history, I'm even in the history books." She laid her head down.

"I need to tell you something." Sting said with his heart fluttering, he couldn't believe he was going to confess to her.

"Umm..." She said tiredly.

"I think, I-I l-l-love y-you" He said blushing madly, but the girl next to him was asleep. _Of course she'd fall asleep at the most important thing. _He sighed and laughed a little. _What's happened to me?_

***THE NEXT DAY***

_Zelah's POV_

"How's the blushing Bride?" The seamstress asked with a smile.

"Ha, I'm so looking forward to it. Zeref's the man of my dreams." I mocked making the seamstress laugh. She had the same opinion as myself, not only was she a seamstress, she was also one of his maids and hated him. If I left this place, I'm not leaving without her.

"Now seamstress, may I know your name. I feel rude calling you seamstress." I told her.

"My names Elyon." She replied to me with a smile, I don't know how she does it. "Now, if Zeref isn't the man of your dreams?" She looked over to Sting with a smile that was similar to Mirajane when she's in the 'matchmaking zone'.

"No Elyon. Don't be ridiculous. I like a man who can cook, kind, funny, knows a good fight and most of all someone who can be my best friend and boyfriend. Someone that **_doesn't _**annoy the hell out of me with tons of questions." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Sure Honey. You don't like him." She smirked. "Come on, we need to get this dress on you." She smiled.

"Yup, let's get this retched thing on." I told her... and half an hour later, and several wardrobe malfunctions, the dress is finally on and we moved onto hair and make-up.

"Look, Elyon, I don't want too much make-up on and can you ask Zeref if I have to wear shoes, I hate them. I feel grounded with them off. Please." I asked her, but it sounded more like begging.

"Look, Honey, don't worry. You won't be awake when you get married anyway." She told me.

"Wait. WHAT?" I asked her. What does she mean, I won't be awake?

"Well, I thought you knew. He'll do his 'thing' and his dream thing, you know. Like at the arena. Then you'll go on your honeymoon-"

"HONEY MOON? You've got to break me out." I begged her.

"Sorry, mistress. No can do. Zeref killed the last maid who helped someone escape and I value my life, mistress." She told me and I sighed.

"Of course you do. I'm sorry Elyon. You do what you got to do." She smiled. I can't help but think about what Elyon said earlier... _"Now, if Zeref isn't the man of your dreams?" She looked over to Sting. _I mean, yeah Sting likes food, but can he cook? He can be kind... when he's not taking the mick out of me, which is often. He makes me laugh, if that counts as funny. He does know a fight, he was impressive with the poison, and no-one has done that before. It doesn't mean I like him, right? I looked over to him. He looks so peaceful and even I had to admit that he has a nice body, his abs are toned and the sexy battle scar on his- wait? I don't like him. He's annoying and up-himself. _HA. You keep telling yourself that Zelah. _Oh shut up, me.

"Zelah, Honey, your blushing. You realised your feelings for the boy." Elyon asked.

"Yeah right?" I lied. "You said it yourself, I am the blushing bride." I smiled to her, she didn't seem convinced though. I've always been bad at lying.

_That morning in Sting's POV_

I woke up early this morning, knowing I'll have to support the girl who I'm trapped with. This is her wedding day after all. Even though it's to the Dark Lord Zeref, and it's against her will, she will be nervous and unwilling to do it. I looked over to Zelah who was laying peacefully on her bed. I couldn't help but smile and put a strand of hair out of her face which caused her nose it twitch and she scrunched it up then relaxed again. How adorable? Look at me, Sting of Sabertooth, thinking a girl is Adorable.

"Good morning Sting of Sabertooth." I jumped out of my skin and realised that it was only Elyon the seamstress. "How you've hid this long surprises me Sting?"

"Well I'm full of surprises Elyon." I smiled at her.

"You like her don't you." She asked.

"W-what. N-no. Of course not." I stuttered, was it that obvious?

"Humm... well... I think you might be." She walked over to the girl. "And yes it is that obvious." WHAT? Can this lady read minds?

"Yes I can." She replied.

"Get out of my head woman, I'm going back to sleep." I don't won't to see her in a wedding dress getting married to another man. The thought made Elyon smile.

"Rise and Shine, Zelah. Today's a big day." Elyon told her. Zelah just groaned, zombie-like. So she's not a morning person, I tried to stop myself from laughing. I could hear Elyon pulling her out of bed and into the chair in front of the mirror. I could feel Elyon smile at my thoughts.

"How's the blushing Bride?" She asked.

"Ha, I'm so looking forward to it. Zeref's the man of my dreams." Zelah mocked, making me want to laugh. I do find Zelah funny, not that I'm attracted to her or anything. Yes she is beautiful, I mean gorgeous eyes, glowing skin, radiant like the sun, curves to dies for stunning green hair, which is usually up messy, the way I liked it. I smiled.

"My names Elyon." She replied with a smile, I took a peek at them, the smile can't just be from her telling Zelah her name. Wait. She heard me! SHIT. Elyon smiled more to tell me that she's listening in. I need to be more careful about what I say... think...

"Now, if Zeref isn't the man of your dreams?" She looked over to... me... what's she up to... she just smiled really creepily.

"No Elyon. Don't be ridiculous. I like a man who can cook, kind, funny, knows a good fight and most of all someone who can be my best friend and boyfriend. Someone that **_doesn't _**annoy the hell out of me with tons of questions." ... oh... it's not like I like her anyway. I'm not annoying and for her information, I can cook, I am kind and funny. She just doesn't know it. I can fight too so she's just stupid for not finding _me _attractive, I mean, I don't like her. It doesn't bother me... but I can't help but feel a little empty with what she said.

"Sure Honey. You don't like him." She smirked. "Come on, we need to get this dress on you." She smiled again. I swear she's a cheeky bugger.

"Yup, let's get this retched thing on." Zelah said, and there was noises and some sort of wardrobe malfunction, although I didn't see a wardrobe so how can it malfunction?

"Look, Elyon, I don't want too much make-up on and can you ask Zeref if I have to wear shoes, I hate them. I feel grounded with them off. Please." She doesn't like wearing shoes? How dumb? I tried not to laugh.

"Look, Honey, don't worry. You won't be awake when you get married anyway."

"Wait. WHAT?" What does she mean?

"Well, I thought you knew. He'll do his 'thing' and his dream thing, you know. Like at the arena. Then you'll go on your honeymoon-"

"HONEY MOON? You've got to break me out." I almost choked, breaking cover. That means they're going to have s- NO! I won't let him get filthy hands all over MY GIRL. Did I just call her my girl? I did and I almost confessed yesterday too. Why does this one girl make me go crazy? I've had chicks before.

"Sorry, mistress. No can do. Zeref killed the last maid who helped someone escape and I value my life, mistress."

"Of course you do. I'm sorry Elyon. You do what you got to do."

"Zelah, Honey, your blushing. You realised your feelings for the boy." Elyon asked. Was she thinking about me? Does she like me too?

"Yeah right? You said it yourself, I am the blushing bride" She smiled. Ha. Like she'd like someone like me.

**A/N: I'm back. I'm all healed, thanks for the kind remarks, it really cheered me up. I'm in such a good mood. Now, this chapter is all about Zelah, but the next chapter has NaLu. I'll give you a preview after this little A/N. So what do you think? I missed posting. Much Love.**

**-THEBEASTHUNTER**

**_Preview: _**

**_"Natsu, I'm going, whether you like it or not! Zelah is my friend!" Lucy said, only causing Natsu to growl._**

**_"NO, YOU ARE NOT!" Natsu grinded his teeth._**

**_"Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't go?" Lucy asked._**

**_"because I don't want to lose you." Natsu admitted fastly. "I don't want to lose you, Luce." He repeated slower this time._**


	17. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail, or TheBeastHunter would make an appearance, and would defiantly set Natsu and Lucy up TheBeastHunter and Mira would be a match making team. ;)**

***PREVIOUS DAY***

"Right, we need a team." said Erza, they located the scent of Zelah and Sting. After discussion, the team was formed. Natsu, Erza, Gray, Mira, Laxus, Lucy and Wendy. Rouge and Fro too, of course. Lucy knew she wasn't the strongest, but she was determined to help her friend. Wendy, also agreed. Wendy wanted to help, she decided to help as mush as she could. Natsu, on the other hand was not happy about the arrangements.

"Luce, come here a minute." Natsu knew what the others would say. Lucy followed, unsure about what he wanted with her, alone.

"Hey, What's up?" Lucy said with a smile, the smile that made Natsu's heart race, for a reason he himself wasn't quite sure of.

"It's going to dangerous. We're against Zeref, are you sure you want to come? It's okay if you don't" Natsu hoped she'd be scared like she usually was, he hoped she stay behind.

"Thanks for your concern, but I'm going. I'm terrified but I'm going. Plus, me and Wendy are sticking with Mira. She'll protect us." Lucy said with a smile. Natsu's face went stern.

"Lucy you're not going." Natsu said stubbornly. Lucy was shocked, he wasn't usually one to stop people doing what they want.

"I am Natsu. You can't stop me." She walked out. _For god sake Lucy. Why does he have to do this?_Natsu thought. He... He didn't want Lucy hurt, he doesn't know what he'd do with him self if she was. What was this feeling? He wasn't sure. If only Zelah was here. They all went to bed. They needed to rest for tomorrow.

_Zelah's POV_

"I'm getting you out of here." I whispered to Sting. I wasn't dragging him down with me. I held my hand out to him and he took it. Movement was restricted in this damn dress. "Once you're out of here, you go get your friend Rouge and Fairy Tail, and come bust me out before 12, that's when the wedding starts. Elyon will be here in a bit. She'll get you out." Zelah looked out of the bars.

"I'm not leaving you." Sting said. Well... that's a surprise. In all truth, she didn't want him to leave, but she was going to protect Sting. I took a breath in and smiled at him. I could see every muscle on his face frowning. Out of instinct, I reached out and touched his cheek. My finger tips lining the scar near his eye.

"It'll be fine." I said. I realised what I was doing and flinched my hand back, feeling the blush run up to my cheek. "Right. Let's wait" I turned to face the bars for the damp prison cell. Then it happened all of a sudden, he grabbed my face and leaned in closer. His warm breath closed in to my face.

"Zelah." He whispered before his lips locked felt like electricity sparking through me. My hands ran up to his hair, and felt the soft blond hair under my fingers. He leaned away and smiled at me.

"Well, my brothers going to kill me." I laughed scratching the back of my head and he joined in. "Not to mention I'm older than you." I laughed.

"Technically." He pouted, he was cute when he pouted. Then the atmosphere got serious again. He pulled me in for an embrace, "I will come back for you. Don't worry about Natsu, I'll sort him out. If he has anything against it, I'll just beat him up." I couldn't help but snicker.

"Natsu could beat your ass any day. And I know... just don't let him take me." I whispered the last part into his chest. I could have melted in his arms, but a cough was heard. Behind me we a grinning Elyon. My cheeks began to heat up and I could feel the siege of red run up towards my cheek. I looked to Sting, who kiss me on my forehead.

"I'll come back. You have my word." He said and left with Elyon.

_Back to Fairy Tail. Normal POV_

They were outside, about to approach Zeref's Hideout. The smell of Zelah was coming from an underground room.

"You ready." Erza asked. "If you want to back down. We would still respect that. It's a tough battle. We won't think any different of you." Erza said looking round to everyone, but they all just nodded. Natsu peeked a glance at Lucy, hoping that she would back down, but under the determined look in her eye, was fear. Natsu could see it, and yet, Lucy wasn't going to back down from saving her friend.

"Wait!" Natsu said, which surprised everyone. Surly Natsu wanted to save her the most, him being her brother and all. "Lucy's not going." Natsu said.

"What?! Natsu, I told you before, I'm going." Lucy yelled at him.

"Natsu, you tried stopping Lucy before?" Erza asked sternly.

"Oh, This is going to be good." Laxus smirked.

"Er... Yeah..." Natsu stuttered and Lucy nodded confirming it.

"Natsu you idiot. You of all people shouldn't decide what someone does." She took her sword out ready for punishment.

"Erza." Lucy stopped her, "Remember who we're up against We're going to need everyone at our full strength." Lucy said.

"You're Lucky Lucy is here." Erza said grinding her teeth. "Let's get going."

"No. I said Lucy is staying." He was determined for Lucy to stay, for her to be safe. He would do anything for her safety. His anger was raising.

"Natsu, I'm going, whether you like it or not! Zelah is my friend!" Lucy said, only causing Natsu to growl.

"NO, YOU ARE NOT!" Natsu grinded his teeth.

"Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't go?" Lucy asked sternly, not backing down.

"Because I don't want to lose you." Natsu admitted fastly. "I don't want to lose you, Luce." He repeated slower this time. To say Lucy was shocked was an understatement. Was that just a semi-confession?

"Lucy, I don't know what this feeling is. I was going to ask Zelah about it, but now, I don't care what it is. I just want it to stay, and that won't happen if you're not safe." Natsu said. Lucy and Erza was shocked, Mira... well, Mira was fan-girling.

"I knew this was going to be good. Natsu's made an idiot of himself." Laxus laughed, only to get a slap round the head from Mira. Natsu started to walk ahead, regretting what he had just done. Lucy walked up to him and hugged him from behind. Natsu froze, wondering what Lucy was to do next.

"Let's talk about this after we get Zelah back, I'll think you'll find that a certain blond would agree with your feelings." Lucy said with a smile painted on her lips. Natsu grinned back.

"Let's get Zelah back. But, you aren't leaving my side." Natsu smiled.

**A/N: Hellloooooo one and all. I've been ill, had Exams and TERRIBLE writers block. But, here it is. Everything kicks off next chapter, and now it's the Christmas Holibobs, I can relax and write my little heart out. Feel free to check out my other fic, Special Circumstances. Please Review, tell me what you lovely people think . Apologies for spelling mistake or Grammar mistakes. ANYWAY... hope you liked it, till' later friends.**

**-THEBEASTHUNTER**


End file.
